Headscrabble
by DEMON614
Summary: "Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun, sepasang kakak beradik dengan segala kelakuan absurd mereka. Luhan sahabat Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun setelah malam itu, ia merengek pada Baekhyun agar menyerahkan adik delapan belas tahunnya yang masih tingting kepada sahabat jomblonya tersebut. YAOI/BOYXBOY/HUNHAN Slight CHANBAEK/NC21"
1. Chapter 1

Headscrabble

By : DEMON614

.

.

.

-ooOoo-

.

.

.

Title : Headscrabble

Cast : Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Yunho as Byun Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Byun Jaejoong

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Rate : T+ / M

Genre : Romance, Fluff(?), lil bit Comedy

Summary :

" _ **Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun, sepasang kakak beradik dengan segala kelakuan absurd mereka. Luhan sahabat Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun setelah malam itu, ia merengek pada Baekhyun agar menyerahkan adik delapan belas tahunnya yang masih tingting kepada sahabat jomblonya tersebut.**_

" _ **Kau membuat jantungku bekerja di atas 100 kali per menit !"**_

" _ **Hah?"**_

" _ **Hyung aku akan mati muda hiks..."**_

" _ **You're falling in love... Dumbass !""**_

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

YAOI ! BOYXBOY ! NC-21 ! DLDR !

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, tolong bangunkan kakakmu... "

Seorang namja yang sedang menonton televisi itu memutar bola matanya malas, lagi- lagi ia ditugaskan untuk membangunkan kakaknya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ke lantai dua dimana kakaknya masih tertidur pulas di hari yang sudah beranjak siang ini. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu bertuliskan 'Baekhyun's Area ! I'll kick your fucking ass if you're in !'.

DUK ! DUK ! DUK !

Tak kunjung mendapat respon pemuda itu masuk ke kamar kakaknya, menemukan seonggok manusia telanjang tertidur di kasur empuk di tengah ruangan itu. Kakinya melangkah mendekati kakaknya, menendang pelan bokong yang terekspos itu karena kakaknya tidur menelungkup hampir menungging.

"Wake up slut !"

"Nghh... just get out from here, you caveman !"

"Mom menyuruhku membangunkanmu, jadi cepat bangun !"

"Ck, berisik ! " namja telanjang yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu hanya membalikkan badan, menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur.

BUGH !

"Arrrgh ! Sakit... " Baekhyun bangun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja di hantam kamus tebal oleh adik tercintanya, matanya menatap tajam pada pemuda tinggi dihadapannya. Yang ditatap hanya diam tanpa rasa bersalah, ia malah membalik tubuhnya berniat keluar dari kamar itu sebelum kakaknya meledak marah.

"I HATE YOU CAVEMAN ! "

Teriakan Baekhyun terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Bahkan sang ibu yang sedang memasak terperanjat kaget hingga spatula ditangannya jatuh. Ia menatap anak bungsunya yang terlihat duduk tenang di meja makan.

"Kau apakan kakakmu Sehun ?"

"Aku membangunkannya Mom... "

Jaejoong hanya mendengus malas melihat kelakuan anak- anaknya. Dirinya sudah sering mendengar kegaduhan yang diciptakan anak mereka yang kelewat ajaib itu. Ia kembali sibuk dengan acara masaknya.

"Where's Dad ?"

"Daddymu sedang pergi ke London untuk mengurus perusahaan sayang... "

"Kapan aku bisa bekerja di perusahaan Daddy Mom ? "

"Saat kau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu sayang... "

"Ck, aku tidak mau sekolah Mom... "

"Mom dan Dad tidak menerima alasan ! Kau harus sekolah, setidaknya kau lulus SMA dan Daddy akan mengijinkanmu memegang perusahaan Sehun... Mom sudah mencarikan guru yang bagus untukmu dan kali ini pastikan kau membuat gurumu betah, Mom tidak menyuruhmu pergi ke sekolah, cukup duduk diam dirumah dan gurumu akan datang kesini untuk mengajarimu ! Mom sudah pusing mencarikanmu sekolah sayang... Ini ke delapan kalinya kau di DO !"

"Then what ? Aku harus mendengarkan manula yang mengoceh tentang pelajaran yang sudah kuketahui ? Aku bosan Mom... "

"Sehun ! "  
"Ck... "

BUGH !

"AKH ! "

Sehun merasakan kepalanya nyut- nyutan setelah mendapat ciuman mesra dari tas Baekhyun yang kini mengeluarkan wajah bitchynya menatap sang adik. Dirinya ingin balas dendam.

"Hi caveman... ! "

"Fuck you bitch ! "

"Jaga mulutmu Sehun !" Baekhyun makin menyeringai lebar mendengar sang ibu membelanya, ia duduk mengambil sarapannya.

"Kau mau ke kampus sayang ?"

"Ya... Dimana Daddy ?"

"Daddymu sedang pergi sayang, ah... Sehun yang mengantarmu hari ini, supir kim akan mengantar Mommy ke salon... "

"WHY ME ?"

"Ck, shut up caveman ! Suaramu membuat gendang telingaku pecah !"

"Huh, suara teriakan tidak akan membuat gendang telinga pecah you idiot !"

"What so ever... Kau supirku hari ini !"

"Damn !"

...

"Memakai eyeliner tak akan menghindarkanmu dari manula sok pintar yang kau sebut dosen itu Bitch... " Sehun memandang bosan namja mungil disampingnya yang sepanjang perjalanan selalu memandangi kaca dan sibuk memoles wajahnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menggeplak kepala adiknya yang kurang ajar selalu memanggilnya seperti itu.

"I'm not bitch you jerk !"

"Oh, kukira itu namamu Byun-Fucking-Bitch-Baekhyun !"

"Ck, berisik ! Jalankan saja mobilnya dengan baik, kau supirku hari ini ingat ?"

"Aku bersumpah akan menurunkanmu dijalan jika kau masih memanggilku supir !"

"Lakukan, dan aku akan mengadu pada Mom kalau kau menelantarkan kakakmu yang cantik ini..."

"Fuck you Baek !"

Sehun memilih untuk mundur jika kakaknya itu sudah mengatasnamakan Mommy pada ancamannya, ia cukup tau diri untuk tidak berurusan dengan macan betina yang mengandungnya sejak saat menjadi embrio itu. Ia sudah cukup sering menerima pukulan panci hingga peralatan dapur lainnya dan Sehun tidak mau menerima lebih banyak ceramah gratis saat Mommynya marah. Mereka melalui pagi ini dengan bertengkar didalam mobil, melontarkan umpatan kasar sebagai bentuk kasih sayang mereka. Dan masih banyak umpatan- umpatan lainnya yang mengiringi perjalanan kakak beradik tersebut. Hubungan yang aneh.

"Jemput aku jam empat sore..."

"Hm..."

"Jangan sampai telat !"

"Hm..."

"Serius, jika kau terlambat menjemputku seperti waktu itu aku bersumpah kecoa madagaskarmu akan kujadikan makanan Vivi !"

"Anjing tidak makan kecoa knucklehead..."

"Ck, pokoknya jangan terlambat !"

"Mm hm... now get out !"

"Huh... bye Beta... "

Cup !

Baekhyun menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi adiknya sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"I'm not your Beta anymore... bye Baek..."

...

Luhan menumpukan kepalanya di meja, ia bosan menatap dua moluska yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu pamer kemesraan didepan matanya. Mereka sedang berada di kantin sekarang, kedua makhluk dihadapannya ini seolah tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sebagai satu- satunya jomblo disini. Mereka malah dengan asyiknya saling menyuapi makan siang satu sama lain. Membuat mood makan Luhan hilang saja.

"Baekkie..."

"Sebentar sayangku... aaaa..."

"Guys, I'm still exist here... Kalian benar- benar..."

"Sorry Lu..."

"Dasar tuna asmara..."

"AKU BUKAN TUNA ASMARA TUAN KELEBIHAN KALSIUM !"

Luhan menunduk malu saat seluruh pengunjung kantin menatapnya, ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Idiot..."

"Diam kau gigantic creature !"

"Come on... bisakah kalian akrab untuk satu hari saja?"

"Nope" / "No way !"

Baekhyun mendengus malas menatap kekasih dan sahabatnya yang terus berdebat jika bertemu, ia benar- benar jengah dengan situasi ini. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada sahabat jomblonya itu. Baekhyun tau Luhan sudah jomblo menahun dan dengan teganya ia mengumumkan bahwa ia telah jadian dengan namja bertelinga peri disampingnya itu. Membuat Luhan merasa menjadi orang paling kesepian didunia. Oh jangan beranggapan bahwa ia salah satu jomblo ngenes seperti pembaca ff ini /plakk! Sebenarnya banyak namja maupun yeoja yang menembaknya hanya saja Luhan adalah orang yang pemilih untuk urusan hati, jadi ya beginilah... ia masih sendiri di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala dua.

"Kau benar- benar harus mencari kekasih Han, kau tidak bisa mengganggu kami terus seperti ini..." Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol yang seenaknya bicara pada namja sensitif macam Luhan

"Ck, punya kekasihpun aku akan tetap mengganggu kalian... aku masih tidak rela sahabatku pacaran dengan makhluk invertebrata macam kau Park..."

"What did you say lil deer ?"

"Oh kau tuli hah ? Aku baru saja mengataimu makhluk invertebrata YeolPark idiot !"

"Kau !"

"STOOOOOP !" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya membuat ChanLu otomatis menutup kedua telinga mereka

"Aku lapar dan bisakah kalian membiarkanku makan dengan tenang !?"

...

"Eoh ? Aniya Yeollie... kau mau kesini? Wah... aku sedang dirumah, kkk... ne..."

Sehun menatap jijik pada kakaknya yang saat ini sedang bertelepon ria dengan entah-siapa-itu-Sehun-tak-akan-peduli. Kakaknya yang biasanya bersikap binal dimana saja mendadak jadi kalem seperti gadis perawan saat mengangkat telfon dari seseorag tersebut. Ia sedikit merinding melihat perubahan kakaknya itu. Baekhyun yang ditatap sang adik sedemikian serius merasa terusik, ia menutup telfonnya.

"Kau menderita incest ?"

"Huh ?"

"Ck, aku tau aku cantik... tidak usah menatapiku dengan tampang mesum begitu Beta..."

"I'm not your Beta !"

"Yeah, terserah bagiku kau tetap Beta... hus ! Pergi sana, dasar pengganggu..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menendang- nendang punggung Sehun yang saat ini tengah duduk di karpet sedangkan dirinya tiduran disofa

"Fuck ! Kau baru saja menendang tulang belakangku !" Sehun melemparkan eyeliner Baekhyun yang terletak dimeja ke kandang kecoa madagaskarnya yang sedang bereproduksi

DUK !

"GOD ! ITU EYELINER BARUKU IDIOT !" Baekhyun berteriak setelah menendang kuat kepala adiknya

"IT'S HURT BITCH !" Sehun berdiri menendang balik tubuh langsing Baekhyun yang masih tiduran disofa mengundang pekikan kuat namja pecinta eyeliner tersebut

"ENYAH KAU BYUN SEHUN !" Sehun berjalan melewati kakaknya itu menuju kamar, ia sungguh kesal. Seharusnya Sehun bisa menghadiri pameran sains malam ini, terimakasih pada makhluk mini bernama Byun Baekhyun yang mengancam akan menjual Rex –ballpython baru milik Sehun- jika tidak menemaninya menjaga rumah malam ini.

BLAM !

Pintu kamarnya ia tutup dengan kuat, merebahkan tubuh tingginya di ranjang. Ia bersungut saat mendengar suara motor didepan rumah, pasti itu namja yang ditelfon kakaknya barusan. Dan sebentar lagi dirinya akan berubah menjadi kacung jika hyungnya kedatangan tamu, membuatkan minumlah, membeli cemilanlah, Sehun bahkan harus berpura- pura menjadi namja kurang belaian saat teman jalang kakaknya datang ke rumah. Kadang Sehun merasa ingin membuang kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu ke sungai amazon, berharap bahwa tubuh kakaknya tenggelam atau lebih keren jika kakaknya itu dimakan piranha sekalian. Tapi ia tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada kakaknya yang selalu ada untuk Sehun, sekejam apapun perlakuan Baekhyun padanya, Sehun akan selalu menyayangi kakak satu- satunya tersebut karena iapun tau bahwa sang kakak juga amat menyayanginya. Sehun melirik kandang Rex yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya, menatap ular bercorak unik tersebut. Ia mendapatkan Rex di ulangtahunnya kemarin, Ballpython itu pemberian Mommynya yang antimainstream. Perlahan tangannya ia julurkan pada makhluk melata itu, mengambilnya dari dalam kandang dan menaruhnya didada sedangkan dirinya berbaring diatas ranjang. Sehun tersenyum saat Rex menggelungkan tubuhnya seperti bola. Ia menekan- nekan tubuh ularnya, membuat si ular merasa terusik kemudian merambat menjelajahi tubuh Sehun.

"Aku akan memberimu teman baru besok..." ucapnya pada sang ular, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya saat makhluk melata itu turun dari tubuhnya dan berdiam di ranjang empuk Sehun.

"..."

"Kau gendut sekali... seperti Baekhyun, haha..."

"..."

"Hah... aku kehilangan kesempatanku memamerkan microbot yang kubuat... dan malah terkubur disini bersama hyung, ck !"

"..."

"Aku berbicara pada ular..." gumamnya sedikit terkekeh melihat Rex yang hanya menjulurkan lidah kearahnya seolah mengejeknya malam ini.

"..."

"Aku haus..."

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil Rex dan membawanya menuju dapur. Ia mengernyit saat telinganya samar- samar mendengar suara sang kakak. Mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan mengambil air di kulkas, menuangkannya ke gelas dan menegaknya dalam sekali tegukan. Sehun melihat jam dinding yang ada di dapur.

"Ah, Spiderman..." Ia teringat akan film kesukaannya yang akan tayang itu, Sehun membawa minumannya, kakinya berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Masih dengan Rex yang mengalung di lehernya seperti syal.

"Ahh... nghh..."

Itu suara kakaknya, Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya mencoba menangkap suara aneh yang terdengar dari ruang tamu. Kakinya melangkah mendekati asal suara dan...

Bruuh !

"SHIT !"

Sehun menyemburkan minuman dimulutnya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan erotis kakaknya yang tengah menungging dengan namja jangkung dibelakang kakaknya yang bergerak brutal. Sehun belum pernah sama sekali melihat dua orang melakukan sex secara live seperti ini. Dirinya mendadak mual.

"GET A ROOM PLEASE !"

"Akhh... Bet- ahh..."

"Ahh... ahh... Hi... Kau pasti- ahh... kau sempit Baekhh... Sehunhh... nghh..."

"Fasterhh Yeolliehh... nikhh ohh... mathh..."

Sehun berdiri menatap dua orang dihadapannya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas penis besar namja bernama Yeollie itu keluar masuk di lubang anal kakaknya. Sehun heran, Baekhyun tadi bersikap layaknya namja polos saat bertelfon ria dengan pacarnya itu, kenapa sekarang berubah 180 derajat ? Ah... molla. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan mendudukan bokongnya disofa, ia lebih memilih menonton spiderman daripada film blue berperankan hyungnya. Sesekali mengumpat saat telinganya masih daat mendengar desahan dua orang di ruang tamu.

TING TONG !

Sehun menggeram kesal, siapa pula tamu yang datang. Ia bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Matanya melirik dua orang yang tengah besetubuh itu dengan pandangan jijik.

"Pergilah ke kamar, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika yang diluar itu Mom atau Dad..."

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan mengacungkan jempolnya sambil mendesah dan terhentak- hentak di atas pangkuan sang kekasih. Sehun mendengus melihat kelakuan binal kakaknya yang sudah mendarah daging itu. Ia berniat membuka pintu setelah kakaknya itu pergi dari sana, dirinya tidak mau mengambil resiko. Adik yang baik.

TING TONG !

TING TONG !

TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG !

CKLEK !

"Oh ? hehe... hai Sehun... wow, apa ini Rex ?"

Sehun menatap datar namja mungil yang berdiri di depannya ini, dia Luhan sahabat kakaknya. Namja imut ini sering main ke rumah, biasanya jika si Luhan ini datang dirinya akan ngacir ke kamar mengurung diri sebelum Luhan dan Baekhyun menjadikannya babu.

"Hmm..."

"Mmh... Hyungmu ada ?"

"Ya..."

Luhan sudah akan masuk ketika sebelah tangannya di tahan Sehun. Namja mungil itu mengernyit bingung menatap adik sahabatnya yang menatapnya datar. Ia memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan masuk..."

"Wae ?"

"Hyung sedang sibuk..."

"Sibuk ? Sibuk apa ? Baekkie bilang dia free malam ini..."

"Hyung sedang melakukan persilangan genetik bersama kekasihnya..."

"Huh ?" Luhan melongo sambil menggaruk pipinya gagal paham

"Sex... they're having sex now... Kau ikut aku..."

"Mwo ? YAKK ! Jangan menarikku !"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

.

.

.

.

.

FF baruuu...^^ entah kenapa otak gue memproduksi ide bikin ff ginian, jangan tanya kenapa judulnya kek gitu karna gue juga ga ngerti kenapa itu judul lewat aja di pikiran gue ketika ngetik ni ff... gue lagi suka hunbaek masa.../gda yg tanya/ Ini ff kira- kira kebagi jadi 2 sampe 3 part aja kok... Mainpairnya HunHan kali ini, slight ChanBaek tetep... Sehun ama Baekhyun gue bikin jadi kaka ade ajaib disini wkwk... plus yunho ama jaejoong yang kelakuannya sebelas duabelas sama anak mereka hehehe... ada yang suka ga sama ini ff ? Kalo suka bakal gue lanjutin, kalo ga ya end disini aja kkk...

Udah juni aja nih, udah mau puasa... selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim... Otak yadongnya di stop dulu yah wkwk...

Boleh loh kalo mau kasih saran, kritik atopun mau ngebash juga gue terima dengan senang hati ^^

Next update... pillow talk / riddle ? review juseyoong ^^

Enjoy ! –DEMON614


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous Chapter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan sudah akan masuk ketika sebelah tangannya di tahan Sehun. Namja mungil itu mengernyit bingung menatap adik sahabatnya yang menatapnya datar. Ia memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Jangan masuk..."

"Wae ?"

"Hyung sedang sibuk..."

"Sibuk ? Sibuk apa ? Baekkie bilang dia free malam ini..."

"Hyung sedang melakukan persilangan genetik bersama kekasihnya..."

"Huh ?" Luhan melongo sambil menggaruk pipinya gagal paham

"Sex... they're having sex now... Kau ikut aku..."

"Mwo ? YAKK ! Jangan menarikku !"

.

.

.

-ooOoo-

.

.

.

Headscrabble

By : DEMON614

.

.

.

-ooOoo-

.

.

.

Title : Headscrabble

Cast : Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Yunho as Byun Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Byun Jaejoong

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Rate : T+ / M

Genre : Romance, Fluff(?), lil bit Comedy

Summary :

" _ **Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun, sepasang kakak beradik dengan segala kelakuan absurd mereka. Luhan sahabat Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun setelah malam itu, ia merengek pada Baekhyun agar menyerahkan adik delapan belas tahunnya yang masih tingting kepada sahabat jomblonya tersebut.**_

" _ **Kau membuat jantungku bekerja di atas 100 kali per menit !"**_

" _ **Hah?"**_

" _ **Hyung aku akan mati muda hiks..."**_

" _ **You're falling in love... Dumbass !""**_

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

YAOI ! BOYXBOY ! NC-21 ! DLDR !

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, berakhir disebuah kedai es krim karena Luhan ngotot tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berharganya di pameran sains tujuan Sehun. Jika dilihat- lihat mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang pergi berkencan.

"Kau mau ?" Luhan menyodorkan es krim di tangannya sambil menatap Sehun dengan wajah belepotan, Sehun hanya melemparkan tatapan jijik pada sahabat hyungnya itu.

"Dengan DNAmu diseluruh permukaan es itu ? No thanks..."

"Ck, kalau tidak mau ya sudah..."

Luhan kembali sibuk menjilati es krim ditangannya, matanya mengedar menatap bingung pengunjung yang melihatnya seperti alien langka. Perasaan dirinya memakai pakaian normal, kenapa- Oh...

"You look like an idiot ! Lihat... semua orang menatapmu sekarang..."

"So what ? Mereka punya mata, dan aku bukan idiot..."

"Yaya... katakan itu pada ular di lehermu !"

"Just shut up and finish your ice cream..."

Luhan mencebik dan melanjutkan acara mari-menjilati-es krimnya. Ia menatap pemuda didepannya, wajah Sehun begitu putih seperti tembok, mata tajam seperti elang, hidung mancung, bibirnya sangat potensial untuk dilumat. Luhan tidak pernah menatap adik sahabat jalangnya sebegini detail. Ternyata si Byun bungsu ini tampan juga. Oh, mata Luhan turun ke leher jenjang itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan mata berbinar saat melihat jakun menonjol itu bergerak naik turun, Luhan membayangkan dirinya mengecupi setiap jengkal leher mulus tersebut. Tunggu... sepertinya ia telah terkontaminasi otak mesum Baekhyun, mana mungkin dirinya menyukai walaupun dirinya mengakui bahwa Sehun itu tampan tapi tidak dengan otak konyol yang dimiliki pemuda dihadapannya tersebut. Mana ada orang normal yang memelihara kecoa di rumahnya.

"Hm... ya, aku sedang bersama barbie kitty milikmu... Nope... aku pulang sebentar lagi, jangan mengadu pada Mom !... Oh, aku juga akan mengadu kau melakukan prostitusi di ruang tamu Ha ! Ck, cerewet... Bye slut !"

"Baekkie menelfon ?"

"Menurutmu ?"

"Ck, Siapa yang kau maksud barbie kitty hah?"

"You..."

"I'm not !"

"Lalu apa ? Senyawa organik bernama Luhan ?"

"Ish..."

...

"Jadi kau Beta dan Baekkie adalah Alpha ?"

"Dulu... itu panggilan yang di buat Daddy untuk kami... ck, manusia satu itu selalu menyalahgunakan jabatannya... Hyung Alpha karena dia anak pertama..."

"Bakkie juga lebih pintar..." sambung Luhan polos membuat Sehun meliriknya tajam.

"Cih aku bahkan lebih pintar darinya..." gumam Sehun

"Mwo ?"

"Ck... eobseo, and I'm not Beta anymore... jadi jangan ikut- ikut Baek hyung memanggilku Beta !"

Luhan hanya menggangguk paham, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang ke flat Luhan. Setelah menghabiskan hampir lima cup es krim ia mengeluh kenyang dan ingin pulang saja, mengabaikan keinginannya untuk bermain ke rumah Baekhyun karena pasti sahabatnya itu sedang tepar karena terlalu banyak melakukan sex. Dan sebagai namja yang bertanggung jawab Sehun mengantarkan sahabat hyungnya itu pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ish, mereka bahkan baru sepuluh jam pacaran dan sudah melakukan sex ? I can't believe it !"

"Seperti tidak tau Baekhyun saja..." ucap Sehun sambil menoel- noel tubuh Rex

"..."

Hening. Tak ada yang ingin membuka suara diantara mereka. Luhan sibuk dengan segala rencananya untuk menggunduli rambut pemuda Park pacar Baekhyun karena sudah memperawani sahabatnya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak perawan tersebut sedangkan Sehun melamun meratapi nasibnya karena tidak jadi mendatangi pameran sains yang hanya diadakan satu tahun sekali itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing- masing sampai tidak sadar flat Luhan sudah ada didepan mata.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku..."

"Hm..."

Tiba- tiba ada pengendara motor yang melaju dengan sangat cepat dan hampir menyerempet Sehun yang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

SRET...

"Fuck !"

Luhan menarik pinggang Sehun mendekat dan pemuda pucat itu mengumpat setelah melirik bagian punggung kaos favoritnya basah terkena cipratan air yang menggenang di jalan. Ia menatap Luhan yang mematung. Saat ini wajah keduanya berada amat sangat dekat, mungkin jika kepala Sehun maju satu senti saja bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Mata Luhan memperhatikan pemuda pucat yang ia peluk tersebut, pipinya merona parah saat ia dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat milik Sehun.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Thanks..."

"E eh ?"

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku... "

"A ahh... ne " Luhan mengangguk cepat dan segera mendorong Sehun menjauh, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat noda lumpur di kaos Sehun.

"ASTAGA ! Bajumu..."

"Ck, aku terkontaminasi..." gumam Sehun kesal

"Kajja ! Aku akan meminjamkanmu baju sebelum kau pulang..." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menuju flatnya di lantai enambelas. Ia memasukkan sandi dan segera masuk dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sehun. /modus lu sa ae dah bun /digeplak

"Kau sebut ini tempat tinggal ?" ucap Sehun yang terdengar seperti hinaan, ia duduk di ranjang kecil milik Luhan, melepas kaosnya yang kotor dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Luhan sendiri tengah sibuk mengobrak- abrik lemarinya mencarikan bajunya yang kebesaran untuk dikenakan adik sahabatnya itu. Luhan mendengus kesal sebelum berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Diamlah... sudah untung aku mau memin-"

DEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEG !

Jantungnya berdebar disko saat mata rusanya menangkap tubuh bagian atas Sehun yang ugh-so-hawt. Dada bidangnya sangat menggoda dengan nipple pink kecoklatan yang terlihat sangat perkasa, absnya yang belum terbentuk sempurna membuat Luhan gemas ingin menjilatnya, belum lagi v line yang mengintip dibalik celana yang dipakainya. Ohh... Luhan ereksi saat ini. Perlahan namja mungil itu mendekat ke arah Sehun, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan hasrat. Langkahnya seketika terhenti saat otaknya mencerna apa yang baru saja akan dilakukannya, ia menggeleng keras. Tidak tidak... ia tidak boleh melenyapkan predikat single bersihnya dengan memperkosa Sehun. /pfft/ Ia tidak akan menyentuh Sehun sebelum namja itu menjadi kekasihnya, ya... itu baru namja manly nan gentle. /double pfft/

"-dan apa pula poster hello kitty itu ? Kau sungguh norak..."

"..."

"...?" Sehun mengernyit bingung menatap Luhan yang terlihat seperti penderita gangguan psikis dihadapannya

"..."

"Kau sakit ?"

"..."

"Hei... kurasa kau terlalu dekat..."

"eoh ?" Barulah Luhan tersadar bahwa dirinya benar- benar terlalu dekat dengan Sehun.

"I ini bajunya, k kau bis- KYAAAAAA !" Luhan refleks melompat saat merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang kenyal menggeliat dibawah sana. Rest in Peace for Byun Rex.

BUGH !

"Akh !"

Oh, jangan kira punggung Sehun baik- baik saja saat menghantam ranjang keras milik Luhan setelah namja cantik itu melompat seperti rusa rabies kearahnya. Matanya menatap tajam namja mungil yang kini menindih tubuhnya tersebut. Ingin sekali Sehun menggeplak kepala Luhan yang membuat dirinya kesakitan, tapi Luhan bukan kakaknya yang pasti membalas perbuatan Sehun, bagaimana jika namja mungil itu malah menangis ? atau bahkan pingsan ? Oh terimakasih, Sehun tidak mau repot- repot mengurus namja cengeng yang mudah pingsan.

"Shit ! my precious backbone... Kau !"

"..." Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut. Demi lubang anus melar milik Baekhyun ! punggungnya sakit bukan main dan Luhan malah berdiam diri diatas tubuhnya.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW ?! GET OFF SLUT !"

Bukannya menyingkir, pemuda berparas cantik itu malah menempelkan badannya semakin erat pada Sehun, memeluk pinggang rampingnya seolah Sehun adalah guling dengan tandatangan eksklusif Ronaldo. Degup jantung Luhan berdebar sangat cepat. Dirinya berada diposisi yang menyulitkan sekarang, tubuhnya membeku seperti es. Tatapan matanya seketika kosong mendengar degup jantung Sehun yang seperti harmoni untuknya. ewh.

"Sehunnie... jadilah kekasihku..." ucap Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh harap

"WHAT ?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo, gue bawain chap dua full Hunhan momenteu... makin ngebosenin ga sih ? :( btw gue mau matiin dulu ff gue yg pillow talk yah, karna chap 12 13 14 udah gue buat spesial mereka enaena soalnya...

Next ? Review juseyooong ^^

ENJOY ! -DEMON614


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chapter_

.

.

-ooOoo-

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW ?! GET OFF SLUT !"

Bukannya menyingkir, pemuda berparas cantik itu malah menempelkan badannya semakin erat pada Sehun, memeluk pinggang rampingnya seolah Sehun adalah guling dengan tandatangan eksklusif Ronaldo. Degup jantung Luhan berdebar sangat cepat. Dirinya berada diposisi yang menyulitkan sekarang, tubuhnya membeku seperti es. Tatapan matanya seketika kosong mendengar degup jantung Sehun yang seperti harmoni untuknya. ewh.

"Sehunnie... jadilah kekasihku..." ucap Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh harap

"WHAT ?"

.

.

-ooOoo-

.

.

Title : Headscrabble

Cast : Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Yunho as Byun Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Byun Jaejoong

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Rate : T+ / M

Genre : Romance, Fluff(?), lil bit Comedy

Summary :

 ** _"Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun, sepasang kakak beradik dengan segala kelakuan absurd mereka. Luhan sahabat Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun setelah malam itu, ia merengek pada Baekhyun agar menyerahkan adik delapan belas tahunnya yang masih tingting kepada sahabat jomblonya tersebut._**

"Kau membuat jantungku bekerja di atas 100 kali per menit !"

 ** _"Hah?"_**

 ** _"Hyung aku akan mati muda hiks..."_**

 ** _"You're falling in love... Dumbass !""_**

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

YAOI ! BOYXBOY ! NC-21 ! DLDR !

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mendapati kakaknya sedang diinterogasi oleh sang ibu saat kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah. Ia berjalan tanpa membuat suara apapun untuk menghindari amukan macan betina yang sedang memberi ceramah pada sang kakak yang sepertinya tertangkap basah sedang melakukan hal yang enaena bersama kekasihnya melihat pria tinggi itu juga duduk mengkerut disamping Baekhyun seperti maling yang tertangkap warga. Bahkan mereka hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Mom sudah bilang berapa kali Byun Baekhyun ?! Kau boleh melakukan sex Mom tidak melarang itu oke ? TAPI TUNGGU SAMPAI PENDETA MEMBERKATI KALIAN, BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA DAN KAU BOLEH MELAKUKAN SEX DIMANAPUN KAU MAU ! Oh aku mempercepat penuaanku karena kau..."

Jaejoong mengurut kepalanya yang mendadak pusing melihat kelakuan anak pertamanya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya begitupun dengan sang kekasih. Sial sial sial... kenapa pula Momnya pulang secepat ini. Hei dia tak sepenuhnya salah disini. Kepalanya mendongak saat mendengar suara teriakan adiknya.

"ARRRGH ! Mom it's hurt !"

"RASAKAN ! KAU KIRA MOM TIDAK MELIHATMU HAH ? MOM MENYURUHMU MENJAGA RUMAH BERSAMA KAKAKMU BYUN SEHUN ! DAN APA INI ? KAU MEMBAWA REX KELUAR MALAM- MALAM ?"

"Why ? I just walk around here... lagipula Byun Bitchy Baekhyun itu sedang melakukan persilangan genetik bersama kekasihnya, telingaku pan-"

"MOM TIDAK MAU TAU ! KALIAN BERDUA AKAN DIHUKUM ! DAN KAU MANUSIA BERTELINGA LEBAR...!"

"Y ya ajhumma ?" sahut Chanyeol dengan suara gemetar

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA !"

...

"Mom harap dengan hukuman ini kalian bisa merenungi kesalahan masing- masing... Baekhyun, jangan pernah membiarkan penis lelaki manapun menembus lubangmu lagi sweety..."

"But Mom- "

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA ! Huft... Mom tidak mau anak kesayangan Mom terkena penyakit menular seksual dan kau Byun Sehun ! Jika kau tidak menuruti perkataan Mom sekali lagi maka Mom akan benar- benar memusnahkan kecoa kesayanganmu itu ! Kalian paham ?"

"Yes Mom..." / "I got it..." ucap keduanya malas

"Great ! Aku akan meremajakan kulit wajahku yang berharga, Mom tidak akan membuka borgol itu sampai Daddy pulang besok malam ! so, sleep well babies..."

Setelah memastikan sang ibu menjauh dari kamar Sehun Baekhyun segera menggeplak kepala adiknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Ia sungguh kesal dengan bocah disampingnya ini, jika saja Sehun menjaga pintu depan maka ia tidak akan tertangkap basah sedang melakukan sex bersama pacarnya dan ia tak akan berakhir terborgol dengan adiknya yang super duper menyebalkan bernama Sehun ini.

"FUCK !"

"Sorry... ma bitchy hand feel itchy..."

BUGH !

"ARGH !"

"Oops... Sorry slut !"

"I WILL KILL YOU STUPID CAVEMAN !"

BRUK !

"AAARGH !" / "AKH !"

Kakak beradik itu jatuh dari ranjang dengan posisi saling menindih satu sama lain mengingat keadaan tangan mereka terborgol dan Baekhyun yang mendorong adiknya terlalu kuat.

"Aku benar- benar membencimu Byun Baekhyun !"

"Oh hentikan... lubangku sakit dan pertengkaran ini sungguh tak berarti..."

"Ck..." Sehun berdiri dengan tiba- tiba membuat tangan sang kakak tertarik ke atas

"Are you idiot ?!"

"Cepat bangun Baek, aku ingin ke kamar mandi..."

"Shireo ! Kau tidak dengar tadi lubangku sakit, aku tak bisa berdiri idiot !"

SRET ! Grep...

"KYAAAA !" Baekhyun berteriak heboh saat merasa tubuhnya melayang, Sehun menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi

"Aku benar- benar sedang butuh kamar mandi untuk membuang air seniku, jangan cerewet dan berhenti meronta ! Kau benar- benar berat Baek ! Akh !"

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan merontokkan seluruh rambutmu Byun Sehun !" ancam Baekhyun yang kini menjambak rambut Sehun dengan kuat.

...

Keduanya berbaring di ranjang dan terengah setelah mereka menyelesaikan pergulatan sengit di dalam kamar mandi. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sebelum salah satu diantaranya mati dan memilih untuk berdamai sementara waktu. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata disampingnya. Ia mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulut sang kakak.

"Kau menakutiku Baek..."

"Hiks hiks..."

"Hei... knock it off dude !"

"Hiks... huweee..." tangis Baekhyun makin kencang membuat Sehun gelagapan, apa tendangannya terlalu keras hingga membuat Baekhyun menangis ?

"Baek maafkan aku, apa sangat sakit ?"

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Hei hei... I'm sorry okey ? Berhentilah menangis..."

"Hiks... Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan sekuat itu menggenjotku, aku terharu Hunnah... Huhuhu... penisnya benar- benar nikmat... dan besarhh... huwaaaa... aku ingin menghisapnya lagiii... umh...! "

Sehun merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedatar mungkin mendengar alasan kakaknya menangis, sungguh gatal dan sangat jalang.

"Ampuni dosa kakakku ya Tuhan..."

"Sssshh... jangan sebut- sebut nama Tuhan dihadapanku, membuatku gerah saja !" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencopot satu persatu pakaiannya membuat Sehun merotasikan kedua matanya malas

"Yeah, whatever..."

Baekhyun menarik selimut dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, hari ini sungguh melelahkan untuknya, ia ingin segera tidur. Tapi alien disebelahnya ini terus- menerus menarik selimutnya hingga hanya seperempat tubuh mulus Baekhyun yang tertutup selimut.

SRET !

SRET !

SRET !

BRUK !

"Akh... holeku perih... !" / "SHIT ! Menyingkir dari tubuhku Baek !"

"Borgol Sialan...!" ucap keduanya

Sepertinya Byun bersaudara ini benar- benar tak dapat disatukan.

...

"Sayang... ini Do Kyungsoo, ia akan menjadi gurumu sampai kau dinyatakan lulus... Mom harap kalian bisa akrab dan Kyungsoo-sii, kau tidak perlu ragu untuk menghukum bocah nakal ini jika ia berbuat kurang ajar padamu..."

"Ya Jaejoong-ssi..."

"Well, selamat belajar Sehunnie..."

Jaejoong meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang cemberut parah di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Byun. Lelaki mungil itu menatap muridnya datar, ia bersedekap sambil memperhatikan wajah tak enak dipandang milik Sehun.

"Aku tidak perlu ajaran darimu... pergilah !"

"Dan aku sudah dibayar untuk mengajarimu, jadi duduk dan perhatikan gurumu..."

"Tau apa kau ? Cih, palingan kau hanya akan menjelaskanku pelajaran SMA..."

"Tentu tidak, Mommymu sudah memberitahuku kau bosan dengan pelajaran SMA, jadi aku akan mengajarimu dengan materi yang lebih sulit... kau akan menyukainya Sehun-ssi..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Ck... membuang waktuku saja..."

"Apa kita bisa mulai ?"

"Aku tidak mau belajar denganmu manusia kerdil !" Sehun sudah akan pergi dari ruangan tersebut saat telinganya mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan ? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi jika kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kuberikan, dan jika kau tak bisa kau harus mengikuti pelajaranku tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun..."

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah kalau begitu, I know everything in this world..." Sehun menatap sengit lelaki bermata lebar didepannya, oh... ia sungguh yakin bahwa dirinya akan menang. Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, begitu pula Sehun yang kini kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Hm, sekarang katakan padaku... berapa jumlah rambut di kepalamu saat ini ?"

"Huh ?"

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya ?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu ? Kau- apa kau bahkan tau jumlah rambutmu hah ?"

"Yap, ada sekitar seratus empat puluh delapan ribu sembilan ratus delapan puluh lima rambut dikepalaku saat ini... dan aku sudah memastikannya, jadi berapa punyamu ?"

"What ? Mana kutahu..."

"Seems like you don't know about everything in this world huh ?"

"Yakk ! Dengan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal seperti itu ? Aku tidak mau menjawabnya !"

"Kau bukan tidak mau menjawab Sehun-ssi, kau tidak tau jumlah rambutmu sendiri... bukan begitu ?"

"Ck, ganti pertanyaannya !"

"Oke, kali ini jika kau tak bisa menjawabnya dalam waktu tiga detik akan ku anggap kau salah..."

Sehun menatap jengkel pada guru barunya itu, seumur hidup ia baru menemui guru ajaib macam Kyungsoo, dimana Mommynya menemukan guru ini ? Ck.

"Kau takut tak bisa menjawabnya huh ?"

"BIG NO ! Hufft... mulai !"

"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog... bisakah kau beritahu aku huruf apa yang tak muncul di kalimat tersebut..."

"..."

"Tiga..."

"WAIT !"

"Dua..."

"Yakk ! Kau benar- benar- mmh... x ?"

"Satu, kau salah..."

"FUCK !"

Kyungsoo menyeringai lebar menatap bocah delapan belas tahun dihadapannya, Sehun ini sungguh lucu. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya dan mulai mengajari Sehun dengan sesekali teriakan frustasi Byun bungsu melengkapi pelajarannya di hari pertama ini.

...

"Baekkie..."

"Hm ?"

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan pangeranku..."

UHUK !

Baekhyun tersedak susu strawberrynya saat mendengar kalimat langka dari mulut sahabat jomblonya. Ia melotot menatap Luhan, tangannya mencengkram erat lengan sahabat rusanya tersebut.

"KAU SERIUS LU ?" Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum manis bertengger dibibirnya.

"Daebak ! Katakan padaku lelaki mana yang bisa merebut hati rusa mungilku ini ?"

"kkk... kau akan terkejut Baek..."

"Tidak akan, cepat cerita Lu... aku benar- benar ingin tau, apa dia lebih tampan dari Chanyeol ? Apa ototnya kekar ? Apa penisnya besar ? Katakan padaku Lu !"

"Ck, dasar mesum ! Dia lebih tampan dari Chanyeol tentu saja, dan badannya lebih bagus... untuk ukuran adiknya a aku tidak tau... sepertinya besar..." ucap Luhan dengan rona merah menghias dipipi, ia menutup wajahnya malu.

"Oh akhirnya... Luhanniiie... aku janji akan membantumu mendapatkan lelaki itu !"

"Benarkah ?" Mata Luhan berbinar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun

"Tentu saja ! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar sahabatku ini tidak jomblo lagi, kkk... Kau tinggal sebutkan siapa lelaki itu dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya dengan jurus cabe mautku... !" Baekhyun mengepalkan sebelah tangannya ke udara dengan ekspresi menggebu

"Kau sudah berjanji Baek..."

"Yeah... katakan padaku, siapa dia Lu ?"

"Sehun..."

"Oh, Sehun... wait a sec- WHAT ?!"

"Sehun Baek... Byun Sehun... adikmu... "

"You gotta be kidding me... k kau menyukai adikku ?"

"..." Luhan mengangguk cepat, Baekhyun menatap horor sahabatnya tersebut. Oh... adiknya yang malang, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tak mungkin menyerahkan adiknya yang masih segar bugar sehat jasmani minus rohani itu kepada Luhan si jomblo duapuluh dua tahun dengan lubang kusut miliknya. Double No ! Big No !

"Kau tidak boleh mendekati adikku !"

"Ayolah, kau bilang mau membantuku Baek..."

"Serius Lu, aku akan membantumu asalkan bukan Sehun ! Aku tidak mau menjadi kakak iparmu, oh... kau bahkan lebih tua dariku !"

"Baekkiiiie... aku akan memberimu eyeliner jika kau membantuku..."

"Tidak !"

"Oh... bagaimana jika satu set eyeliner waterproof lengkap dengan pelentik bulu mata anti badai yang ada di iklan majalah langgananmu ? Bukankah kau menginginkannya Baek ? Ku dengar itu edisi terbatas bulan ini..."

"J jangan ganggu aku !" Baekhyun meraup tas disampingnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Luhan.

"Oh Oh... bagaimana jika satu set perlengkapan make up dengan tas pink kesukaanmu, aku akan menambahkan beberapa cat kuku dan parfum Annick Goutal's Eau d'Hadrien apapun itu Baek..." Luhan mengekori Baekhyun tetap dengan mulutnya yang sibuk melancarkan godaan agar Baekhyun mau membantunya. Namja pecinta eyeliner itu menghentikan langkahnya, demi dewa... parfum itu adalah parfum dengan harga satuan setingkat lima buah parfum Baekhyun dirumah. Ia berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"DEAL !" Runtuh sudah pertahanan kokoh seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia menjabat tangan Luhan sambil membayangkan dirinya memakai semua hadiah yang akan Luhan berikan padanya. Oh... kau baru saja menghargai adikmu sebesar peralatan make up Byun.

"Tunggu... kau punya uang untuk membelikanku semua hadiah itu Lu ?"

"Kkk... tenang saja, aku akan menjual ginjal sepupuku untuk membelinya Baek..."

Baekhyun cengo ditempat, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa jomblo dapat membuat sahabatnya itu menjadi psikopat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Demi apa ini chapter gua bikin sambil mewek gara- gara python piaraan gue mati T.T padahal tadi sore dia masih sehat, nyesek men... dia udah sama gue dari kecil, susah seneng gue sama dia T.T ini emang kedengeran lebay tapi dari sekian hewan yang gue jadiin piaraan baru kali ini gue ngerasa kehilangan banget, bayangin aja itu python pertama yang gue beli, gue rawat gue sayang- sayang trus tiba- tiba dia mati gitu aja... sakit hati gue sialan... maafkan kalo chapter ini makin ga memuaskan buat readers ya, gue minta maaf banget sama lu pada /.\ tapi gue udah nyoba buat ff ini sesuai dengan saran- saran yang masuk kok ^^ thanks buat yg udah ngasih saran, komen dan ngoreksi ff gue... ah, buat siders juga makasih yah udah mau baca ff gue... tenang aja gue bukan tipe author yg bakalan marah kalo ffnya banyak siders, paling cuma rada kesel /plakk! /apadah/ love u guys :*

Gue mo numpang promo juga ya, gue baru bikin wattpad dengan nama yang sama –DEMON614... Kali aja ada yg punya wattpad dan berbaik hati mau nikmatin cerita abal gue di sana .-. belom ada apa- apanya sih, tapi gue usahain dlm waktu deket ini bakal ada ff baru di akun itu... pastinya ff yg beda dari ff yg gue upload di ffn...

ENJOY ! –DEMON614


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous Chapter_

.

.

-ooOoo-

.

.

"DEAL !" Runtuh sudah pertahanan kokoh seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia menjabat tangan Luhan sambil membayangkan dirinya memakai semua hadiah yang akan Luhan berikan padanya. Oh... kau baru saja menghargai adikmu sebesar peralatan make up Byun.

"Tunggu... kau punya uang untuk membelikanku semua hadiah itu Lu ?"

"Kkk... tenang saja, aku akan menjual ginjal sepupuku untuk membelinya Baek..."

Baekhyun cengo ditempat, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa jomblo dapat membuat sahabatnya itu menjadi psikopat.

.

.

-ooOoo-

.

.

Title : Headscrabble

Cast : Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Yunho as Byun Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Byun Jaejoong

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Rate : T+ / M

Genre : Romance, Fluff(?), lil bit Comedy

Summary :

 ** _"Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun, sepasang kakak beradik dengan segala kelakuan absurd mereka. Luhan sahabat Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun setelah malam itu, ia merengek pada Baekhyun agar menyerahkan adik delapan belas tahunnya yang masih tingting kepada sahabat jomblonya tersebut._**

 ** _"Kau membuat jantungku bekerja di atas 100 kali per menit !"_**

 ** _"Hah?"_**

 ** _"Hyung aku akan mati muda hiks..."_**

 ** _"You're falling in love... Dumbass !""_**

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang tengkurap cantik menikmati pijatan di bahu mereka, Luhan segera mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun melakukan massage di salon langganannya saat sahabatnya itu bilang akan memberinya trik untuk menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Langkah pertama adalah kau harus memperbaiki penampilanmu Lu... Ck, pantas saja penyakit jomblomu jadi kronis begini... Look ! Kau selalu terlihat kusut dengan rambut lepekmu, dan matamu astaga...apa kau begadang setiap malam ?"

"Aku harus kerja lembur Baek..."

"Sshh... kusarankan kau segera keluar dari pekerjaan tak pentingmu itu Lu, For God sake ! Orangtuamu adalah distributor paling sukses di China sana..."

"Apanya yang salah ? Aku hanya ingin mandiri Baek..."

"You're the dumbest person I've ever met Deer !"

"And you're the 'slutty' bestfriend that I've ever had..." Mereka tertawa setelahnya mendengar julukan masing- masing.

"Menurutmu apa aku akan berhasil Baek ?" gumam Luhan

"Aku yang akan mencincang that stupid caveman dengan tanganku sendiri jika kau gagal mendapatkannya Lu, Byun Baekhyun tak pernah menjumpai kata gagal di kamusnya... that's definitely not my style !"

"Terimakasih Baek..."

"Oh... you don't need to thanks btw... aku akan menagih parfum Annick tiga belas juta milikku jika kau sudah jadian dengan adikku..." Baekhyun tersenyum setan menatap Luhan yang kini membeku ditempatnya.

GLUP !

 _Tuhan... sehatkan ginjal Laogao untukku... Amiin. –_ batin Luhan merana teringat akan janjinya sendiri

...

"Baek... aku harus mencoba semua pakaian ini ? Apa tidak berlebihan ?"

"No no no honey... apanya yang berlebihan ? Ingat, ini untuk misimu mendapatkan Sehun Lu..."

"Baiklah..."

Luhan segera membawa masuk semua tumpukan baju ditangannya ke bilik ganti, Baekhyun mengambil majalah fashion dan tenggelam di dunianya sendiri begitu melihat gambar tas- tas branded di majalah tersebut. Sesekali pemuda Byun itu akan memperhatikan cat kuku dijari lentiknya atau sekedar menelepon sang kekasih untuk mengobrol mengusir kejenuhannya menunggu Luhan dirombak oleh Krystal –sahabatnya- yang bekerja di salon ini.

"Baekkie..."

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat mendengar panggilan sahabat rusanya, matanya melotot tak santai melihat Luhan. Ia berdiri, berjalan cepat menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Oh. My. God ! Are you Luhan ? That fucking jomblo thing ?!"

"AKU SINGLE ! Ish..."

"Astaga Lu... kau benar- benar berubah... Ma sweety, you look so cute ! Auwh... Thanks Krys..." Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan, sahabatnya ini sungguh menggemaskan dengan celana pendek di bawah lututnya serta kaos berwarna biru langit yang terpasang pas di badan mungilnya. Krystal tersenyum cantik saat dirinya bisa membantu teman sahabatnya merubah penampilan, ia segera kembali ke dalam setelah bosnya memanggil.

"Apa ini bagus ?"

"Yap ! harusnya aku mengubahmu sejak dulu sayangku... kau begitu imut dengan tatanan rambutmu yang sekarang..."

"Aku manly Baek..."

"Sadarlah Lu... we were born to be bottom you know... ditusuk nghh..."

"Tapi aku manly..."

"Yeah, talk to my ass ! Ayo..."

"Kita akan kemana sekarang ?"

"Ke restoran..."

"Apa ke restoran akan memperbaiki penampilanku ?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu ?!" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya keras, ia lupa bahwa sahabatnya ini sedikit o'on.

"Aniyo..."

"Tentu saja tidak ! Aku lapar... Ayo makan !"

...

 _Sementara itu di lain tempat..._

Sehun menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja, rambutnya acak- acakan berkat ulah tangannya yang selalu mengusak rambut itu, terimakasih untuk Kyungsoo dengan seluruh teori pythagoras miliknya yang membuat otak Sehun mendidih, ia tidak tau bahwa teori itu bisa sedemikian mematikan jika sudah berada di tangan Kyungsoo. Ini baru hari kedua dirinya di ajari monster kerdil macam Kyungsoo, bagaimana ia bertahan kedepannya ? Ck, poor you caveman. /plak! /authordigamparAyah/

"Saem..."

"Hm..."

"Apa aku boleh istirahat sebentar ? aku harus memberi makan Romeo Juliet..."

"..." kening Kyungsoo mengernyit tak paham maksud Sehun

"Kecoa madagaskarku saem..."

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pelajaran kita berakhir untuk hari ini..."

"fuck !"

CTAK !

"ARGH !"

"Tak pernah ada umpatan di kelasku..." Kyungsoo mengelap ujung penggarisnya yang baru saja menyapa kepala Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sehun tak hentinya menyumpah serapahi guru baru di depannya ini dalam hati, Momnya benar- benar keterlaluan memberi guru galak seperti ini.

...

"Sayang... Mom dan Dad akan pergi sampai malam, kau jaga rumah ya Honey..."

"Hm..." Sehun berdehem tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari serial disney yang sedang terpampang di layar televisi, sebelah tangannya menggenggam remote sedang yang satunya sibuk mengelus bulu lebat vivi yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Anjing putih itu akhir- akhir ini menjadi sangat manja padanya.

"Oh aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu langsung dengan Veer... Thanks to you darl, tanpamu aku tak akan bisa mendapat VIP akses di fanmeeting itu... Kyaaaa... Love you so much babe... Chuuu..."

"Anything for you Boojae-ya..." Yunho tersenyum tampan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya yang terlihat sangat bahagia bisa menjumpai artis idolanya. Ia menengok putra bungsunya yang masih asyik dengan dunia disneynya.

"Dad akan menelepon Alpha agar segera pulang..." Sehun mendengus malas

"I'm not five anymore Dad... aku tidak perlu mendapat pengawasan dua puluh empat jam dari kalian..."

"Tetap saja kau harus dijaga sayang... umurmu masih rawan untuk ditinggal sendirian dirumah..."

"Ck..."

"Dad pergi dulu sayang... panggil 911 jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan oke ?"

"Hm..."

"Bye Beta..."

"Yeah... cepatlah pergi Dad... aktor India itu tidak akan selamanya menunggu Mom hadir..."

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun di rumah, sejujurnya Daddy dua anak itu tidak rela melihat istrinya memuja lelaki lain selain dirinya, apalagi orang India dengan segala otot menonjol mereka, membuat dirinya mati- matian membentuk tubuhnya agar sang istri tak berpaling, tapi itulah cinta... bisa mengubah orang sesukanya, apapun akan dilakukan untuk sang belahan jiwa. /bahasagueT.T/

...

"Sehun mempunyai tujuh belas jam free dan tujuh jam produktif sehari, dua jam untuk belajar, tiga jam untuk melamun dan dua jam untuk mengasuh kecoa, ular dan anjingnya jadi pastikan kau sering menemuinya Lu... Ah, biasakan juga kau bermain dengan kecoanya, he's fucking love with these stuff... ewh..." Baekhyun mengoceh panjang lebar sambil mengemudikan mobil menuju rumahnya

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Sehun suka sekali kecoa, itu kan menjijikan..."

"Memang, dan jangan pernah tunjukkan kecoa lokal didepannya atau kau akan melihatnya berteriak ketakutan..."

"Huh ?"

"Sehun memang suka kecoa madagaskar tapi tidak dengan kecoa lokal Lu..."

"Apa bedanya ?"

"Molla, katanya kecoa madagaskar dan kecoa lokal mempunyai silsilah keluarga yang berbeda... Oh My Lord... kenapa aku mempunyai adik seabsurd ini ?" sesal Baekhyun

"Ngomong- ngomong kau hafal sekali tentang Sehun Baek..."

"Nenekku yang sudah loyo pun hafal kebiasaan manusia gua satu itu, Sehun benar- benar anggota keluarga Byun yang paling aneh jika kau ingin tau..."

"Geure, aku mengerti Baek..."

"Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat Lu, Sehun itu maniak sains... dia suka segala hal berbau sains... dia akan menjadi manusia paling cerewet jika kau sudah membahas sains didepannya..."

"Yeah, I know it... ada lagi ?"

"Mmh... kurasa tidak, masuklah... Sehun sedang sendirian dirumah..."

"Kau tidak akan menemaniku ?"

"I'm not your babysitter okey ? Aku mau kencan dengan Chanyeollieku and make love allnightlong with him... umh ma yeolliepop... hus ! Cepatlah keluar !" Luhan menatap malas ke arah Baekhyun

"Yayaya..." Lelaki rusa itu keluar dari mobil merah milik Baekhyun

"Good luck my deer... ambil saja kondom di laci nakasku jika kalian mau making out... aku tidak mau kau hamil..." ucap Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil

"Curse you Baek ! Aku tidak akan melakukannya..."

"Mm hm... I'm sure you will, ma lil bro was so hawt..." goda Baekhyun menaikturunkan alisnya menatap Luhan yang merona parah membayangkan dirinya enaena bersama Sehun

"Ish, cepat pergi !"

"hahaha... you're face ! Hm... aku harus segera pergi, Chanyeol sudah menungguku... Bye slut !"

BRRMM...

Mobil Baekhyun melaju meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di depan rumahnya, pemuda mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama dan...

TING TONG !

Luhan mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas, ia sungguh gugup saat ini. Apa penampilannya sudah pas ? Dandanannya tidak norak kan ? Oh, doakan Luhan tidak pingsan didepan Sehun karena terlalu gugup –Amin-. Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya meredakan rasa nervous dalam dirinya.

CKLEK...

"H hai Sehunnie..." sapa Luhan begitu canggung, uh... si mungil ini tidak tau saja penampilannya membuat Sehun terpesona. Pemuda pucat itu memperhatikan Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Imut sekaliii...

"Nugu...seyo ?"

"Mwo ? Ini aku... Luhan..."

"Xi Luhan ? Sahabat hyung ?"

"Yap..."

"Maldo andwe..." gumam Sehun tak percaya, karena seingatnya sahabat hyungnya yang satu itu sangat kumal, tidak menarik dan sungguh berisik. /plok/ditampolrusachina/

"Waeyo ? Apa ada yang aneh ?"

"Cantik..."

"Eh ?" Luhan merona parah, telinganya tidak terlalu tuli untuk menangkap satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Hyung sedang tak ada dirumah..."

"Aku kesini untuk menemuimu Hunnie..." ucap Luhan sambil menunduk memelintir ujung bajunya malu- malu singa

"Eh ?"

...

"wow... kau bahkan punya seri eksklusifnya, daebak..."

"Yeah, Mom memberikannya untuk ulangtahunku yang ke sepuluh..."

"Sial, umur sepuluh aku hanya punya master cube..."

Saat ini Luhan tengah terpesona dengan seluruh koleksi rubik milik Sehun, oh... bahkan dirinya yang maniak pun kalah dengan pemuda pucat itu. Sehun memiliki lebih dari seratus koleksi rubik kesukaannya. Luhan memegang satu rubik berbentuk kubus dengan seratus lima puluh dua keping bilah yang terletak paling bawah rak di kamar Sehun. Kamar ? heuheuheu... Luhan berhasil dengan mudah masuk ke ruang pribadi Sehun berkat dirinya yang mengoceh panjang lebar sejarah rubik pada pemuda pale taksirannya yang ternyata juga merupakan peminat benda kecil tersebut.

"Kau bisa main ?"

"Aku hanya butuh tiga menit untuk V-Cube 6 seperti ini..."

"Jinja ? Rekorku masih di tujuh menit untuk menyelesaikannya" gumam Sehun merasa tersaingi. Ia merebut kubus 6x6x6 ditangan Luhan dan mengacak- acaknya menjadi tak beraturan. seringainya melebar menatap Luhan. Ia menyerahkan kembali benda tersebut.

"Buktikan !"

"Kau menantangku ?"

"Mm hm..."

"Baiklah..."

Luhan mengamati v-cube ditangannya sebentar dan mulai mengotak- atik benda tersebut, Sehun melihat bagaimana cepatnya tangan pemuda mungil itu bergerak. Owh, tangan Luhan lentik dan terlihat sangat halus, benarkan seseorang yang duduk disampingnya ini pria ? Bagaimana jika tangan lembut itu menyentuhnya ? Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang tangan Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. /tjieeeeee/uhuk!/

"Selesai..."

"Huh ?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya lucu melihat v-cube 6 miliknya sudah tersusun menjadi rapi kembali, mulutnya tak henti melayangkan pujian pada namja cantik disampingnya yang kini merona mendengar Sehun memujinya.

"Kau-..."

GREP !

"Akan kuberikan Gigaminx kesayanganku jika kau mau mengajariku..." Sehun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan berharap pemuda china itu mau mengajarinya bermain cepat.

"Tapi aku ingin Teraminx..." ujar Luhan polos dengan matanya yang menatap penuh nafsu Teraminx milik Sehun yang tersusun di paling atas rak rubiknya

...

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar Sehun hanya untuk mengutak- atik seluruh koleksi rubik milik Byun bungsu, mereka terlalu asyik berdua hingga tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu dan kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Waktunya Sehun bobok malam sebenarnya, tapi ia masih kekeuh ingin di ajari sahabat hyungnya itu membuat Luhan mengajari Sehun dan sesekali modus menyentuh tangan besar pemuda delapan belas tahun kecengannya tersebut.

"Woah... you're such a master, aku belum pernah melihat seseorang menyelesaikan v-cube 6 bersamaan dengan gigaminx..." /okeguemaboksendiribayanginnya/

"kekeke... aku sudah sering mendengarnya Hunnie..."

"Bagaimana jika besok kau mengajariku lagi ?"

"Sure, besok sore ?"

"Oke, aku akan membawa rubikku ke taman..."

"Kita tidak belajar di kamarmu saja ?" tanya Luhan penuh harap

"Nope, besok jadwal Mom menonton serial India... aku yakin kau sudah sering mendengar Mommy bernyanyi di ruang tengah..."

Benar juga. Baekhyun saja minggat mendengar Jaejoong bernyanyi, ugh... Luhan ingat saat ia mendengar suara Mommynya Baekhyun ia harus pergi ke THT untuk memeriksakan kesehatan telinganya. Untung Luhan tidak tuli setelahnya.

"Baiklah... di taman, jam empat... aku akan menunjukkan koleksi milikku..."

...

"what ? kau hanya mendapat nomor ponsel Sehun ?" bisik Baekhyun menatap tak percaya ke arah Luhan yang kini sibuk mencatat dengan senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya

"Yep, kami juga berbalas chat tadi malam... bukankah itu awal yang baik Baek ?"

"Kau benar- benar tak tertolong Lu... ugh, bagaimana bisa kau hanya berbalas chat ketika kau bisa enaena ? aku bahkan sudah menyedot penis Chanyeol di hari pertama kami... Demi dewa ! Kalian hanya berduaan di kamar urrghh..."

"Ewh, itu kau bukan aku dasar mesum!" Luhan kembali fokus dengan catatan ditangannya sementara Baekhyun sudah tampak ingin mengumpat disebelah Luhan.

"Tetap saja, kau menyia- nyiakan kesempatanmu Luhaaaaan..."

"Ck, yang penting hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Sehunnieku..."

"Oh kalian benar- benar cocok..."

"Jinjja ?!"

"Yeah, Sehun... he's dumb... and you're dumber..."

"Hng... terserah apa katamu Baek !"

Luhan mendengus malas sebelum kembali melebarkan senyumnya membayangkan dirinya yang akan menghabiskan waktu sore bersama Sehun di taman, oh... mungkin hingga tengah malam jika kalian melihat kilatan mata cabai maut milik Baekhyun yang kini menatap sahabatnya tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 4 nih... Maaf bgt gue bener- bener g bakat kalo suruh bikin chapter yg panjang /.\ buat penggunaan bahasa asingnya tetep gue pake soalnya kalo diterjemahin jadi aneh, maapkan... tapi tetep gue usahain biar enak dibaca dan gampang nangkep maksud yg diomongin castnya(?) semoga ga ngebosenin ya ini ff...

Buat salah satu guest yg komen gue bikin ini ff lebih nonjolin moment hunbaek daripada maincastnya sendiri, gue blm kelarin nih ff jeng... Sehun org ketiga di hubungan ChanBaek ? Emang nyatanya gitu kan ? /plok!/ /digeplakAyah/ Apa gue doang yg beranggapan gitu ? Hm... sabar ya, bakal ada saatnya luhan ama sehun bersatu kok /ciah/ gue g bermaksud bikin ff hunbaek berkedok chanbaek dan hunhan ato apalah itu karna emg endingnya ni ff tetep HH ama CB... makasih udh merhatiin ff gue loh ^^ bakal gue jadiin koreksi buat ff gue kedepannya... tengkyu :*

And for all ma beloved readers... Makasii banget udah nyempetin waktu berharga kalian baca ff absurd ini, rencana awal cuman gue bikin 2 smpe 3 part aja, malah nambah ya... hehe maapkan /.\ Tankseu pokoknya buat lu pada, Love you so much guys :* Ah, buat yg doain piton gue juga, idup lu gue doain berkah dunia akhirat... Amiin.

See you next chap...! /xoxo/ –DEMON614


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, yang penting hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Sehunnieku..."

"Oh kalian benar- benar cocok..."

"Jinjja ?!"

"Yeah, Sehun... he's dumb... and you're dumber..."

"Hng... terserah apa katamu Baek !"

Luhan mendengus malas sebelum kembali melebarkan senyumnya membayangkan dirinya yang akan menghabiskan waktu sore bersama Sehun di taman, oh... mungkin hingga tengah malam jika kau melihat kilatan mata cabai maut milik Baekhyun yang kini menatap sahabatnya tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

Title : Headscrabble

Cast : Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Yunho as Byun Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Byun Jaejoong

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Rate : T+ / M

Genre : Romance, Fluff(?), lil bit Comedy

Summary :

" _ **Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun, sepasang kakak beradik dengan segala kelakuan absurd mereka. Luhan sahabat Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun setelah malam itu, ia merengek pada Baekhyun agar menyerahkan adik delapan belas tahunnya yang masih tingting kepada sahabat jomblonya tersebut.**_

" _ **Kau membuat jantungku bekerja di atas 100 kali per menit !"**_

" _ **Hah?"**_

" _ **Hyung aku akan mati muda hiks..."**_

" _ **You're falling in love... Dumbass !""**_

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu kini tengah menyantap makan masing- masing di restoran tak jauh dari kampus, siapa lagi jika bukan pasangan mesum ChanyeolxBaekhyun sekaligus penguntit setia mereka Xi Luhan. Sesekali dengusan malas terdengar dari bibir pemuda imut bernama Luhan yang kesal menatap sahabatnya umbar kemesraan tanpa tau situasi dan kondisi sekitar. Ia menatap lagi benda di tangannya yang sedaritadi di puja- puja oleh Baekhyun.

"Hah... let me tell you Hannie, kau tidak akan pernah merasakan nikmatnya bercinta jika hanya mengandalkan semua hal- hal kekanakan seperti itu... jadilah agresif !"

Luhan memutar- mutar botol kecil berisi cairan bening di tangannya, ia ragu memakai ide Baekhyun kali ini. Matanya menatap bergantian pasangan ChanBaek yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa tidak apa- apa ? Bagaimana jika Sehun marah padaku ?"

"Tidak akan ! Just do it Lu... kau tidak akan menyesal saat Sehun memuaskanmu diranjang nanti..."

"Huh... baiklah..."

"Ulala... Luhannie akan segera melepaskan keperawanannya, Yeollie kita harus membuat pesta untuk ini..." girang Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang kini mengelus dada menatap kebinalan sang kekasih –sekaligus tidak rela obat kuatnya dirampas begitu saja(?).

"Ah, kau hanya boleh meminum satu sendok Han... efeknya akan bertahan hingga berjam- jam jika kau terlalu banyak minum..." ucap Chanyeol memperingatkan, Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Luhan menyimpan botol mini itu di dalam saku tasnya dan kembali memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang.

...

Sehun tersenyum layaknya anak kecil sambil memegangi kandang kecoanya, ia sesekali akan memonyongkan bibir sexynya membuat gestur mengecup kandang yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum begitu sayangku ?" tanya Jaejoong yang datang dari dapur membawa kue kering dan cokelat hangat untuk kedua putranya yang tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga dan mendapati anak bungsunya tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Mom..."

"Hm ?"

"Mommy akan jadi Grandma... Juliet hamil Mom..."

"Idiot !"

BUGH !

Sehun melemparkan bantal sofa ke muka Baekhyun yang barusan melemparkan celetukan tak bermutu, merusak mood saja. Ia mencomot cookies di meja dan memakannya pelan, Sehun bahkan membaginya kepada kedua kecoa yang berada dalam kandang dengan alasan agar kecoanya yang hamil terpenuhi segala nutrisi dan gizinya -.-

"Ah sudah jam empat... Mom harus melihat Veer ! Kemarikan remotenya Baek !"

"Shireo ! EXO sedang tampil Mom... Ugh, Richard Park begitu sexy..."

"Baekhyunnie... kemarikan !"

"NO WAY !"

"Yes way..."

"No !"

"Mom akan memberimu jatah uang jajan lebih jika kau memberikan remotenya sekarang..."

"Never..."

"Eyeliner baru ?"

"No no no..."

"Underwear pink polkadot..."

"..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"BiarkanakuberkencandenganChanyeolseharianiniMom... Deal ?"

"Deal... eh ?!"

"Assa... I LOVE YOU MOMMY... Muach !" Baekhyun memekik penuh kemenangan, ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya mengabaikan sang ibu yang kini berteriak kesal memanggil namanya.

"YAK KEMARI KAU ANAK NAKAL !"

"Mommy berisik ! Juliet ketakutan Mom !"

"Astaga, kerutanku... huff... Sehun, kejar kakakmu sekarang !"

"Shireo..." ucap Sehun santai sambil menyesap cokelat hangatnya dengan tampan

"Yakk ! Oh astaga, aku bisa merusak kekenyalan kulitku jika menghadapi kalian... huff n puff Jae... kau tidak mau cepat mati... Aish ! Dasar anak nakal !"

Tung tararara tung...

Seketika kekesalannya lenyap mendengar suara serial india kesukaannya mulai. Ia segera menaikkan kakinya ke atas sofa seperti ibu- ibu presdir di drama korea dan terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

...

Berkali- kali mata bening itu menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya, ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dari waktu janjian mereka dan Sehun belum juga datang. Luhan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang, kepalanya mendongak dan mendapati awan cumulunimbus tebal menggantung di langit. Sepertinya akan hujan. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya yang satu pesan pun bahkan tak di balas oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Tidak tidak... aku akan tetap menunggu Sehunnie datang..." gumamnya

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

Titik hujan turun membasahi tubuh mungil Luhan, ia benar- benar seperti orang tolol disini duduk mematung sendirian dengan tas penuh rubik di sampingnya ditambah dengan orang- orang pacaran yang sejak tadi berlalu lalang seolah mengejek kejombloan Luhan.

"Sehuniiiie... datanglah..."

"Dingin..."

"..."

"Ish, apa dia lupa ?"

...

Jika Luhan menunggu Sehun dengan penuh harap di taman sana maka lain pula dengan Sehun yang kini malah asyik mengunyah cookies sambil mengelus- elus juliet di tangannya. Berkat kecoanya yang hamil Sehun jadi lupa akan segala hal, termasuk janji yang ia buat sendiri untuk menemui Luhan di taman bahkan ponselnya yang sedaritadi bergetar di atas meja ia acuhkan begitu saja.

"Ponselmu terus bergetar Sehun..."

"Hm..."

"Periksalah... siapa tau penting..."

"Ya Mom..."

Dengan malas tangannya menggapai benda elektronik di atas meja, jarinya mengusap layar ponsel dan matanya membulat mendapati tiga puluh satu pesan dan lima belas penggilan tak terjawab tampil di layar ponselnya. Itu dari Luhan.

"Luhan..." gumamnya tolol, matanya menerawang mencoba mengingat sesuatu

"Ahh..."

"Why honey ?"

"Nothing..."

Luhan, taman, janji... rubik. Otaknya dengan lelet menangkap pesan- pesan Luhan, ia baru ingat bahwa sore ini dirinya akan belajar bersama Luhan. Tapi ke taman butuh waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh dua menit dan empat detik dan sekarang jam sudah mengarah ke angka lima. Jika Sehun ke taman sekarang besar kemungkinan Luhan sudah tak ada di sana, lagipula di luar hujan cukup deras. Sehun kembali bersandar tampan di sofa mengabaikan Luhan yang kini kedinginan di taman. Ponselnya kembali bergetar, kali ini nama hyungnya yang terpampang di layar.

"Hm ?"

"..." Sehun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar suara kakaknya yang melengking di seberang sana

"Ya, aku akan ke sana..."

"..."

"Ck, aku lupa..."

"..."

"He's not gonna die bitch, dia hanya kehujanan..."

"..."

"Berisik !"

TUT !

Sehun segera beranjak untuk bersiap menuju taman, ia baru saja mendapat semburan dari hyungnya gara- gara melupakan janjinya dengan Luhan. Sepertinya pemuda rusa itu mengadu pada Baekhyun.

...

Luhan memandangi pemuda pale di hadapannya dengan hidung merah dan matanya yang berair. Antara jengkel dan lega melihat Sehun kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau telat..."

"Ya, maafkan aku..."

"Ck, kau tau aku kedinginan disini, hiks..."

"..." Sehun hanya menatap datar Luhan yang kini menangis di hadapannya, ia masih setia berdiri dengan memegangi payung merah miliknya sambil menunggu tangis Luhan berhenti.

"Hiks... hiks... kau jahat Sehun !"

"Hng... stop being so dramatic ! Aku tau kau tidak sebodoh itu menungguku di tengah hujan seperti ini..."

"Tapi aku menunggumu !"

"Ya, dengan tiga cup ramen dan warm pack di kedua tanganmu..."

Kalian mengharapkan apa ? Luhan yang menunggu Sehun dengan membasahi tubuhnya di tengah hujan deras seperti ini dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang menyesali perbuatannya melupakan janji mereka ? Hell yeah, Luhan tidak akan setolol itu... Dia masih lebih sayang tubuhnya daripada cintanya, ia memutuskan menunggu Sehun di minimarket dekat taman dan menikmati ramen untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sampai wajahnya memerah karena ia menambahkan terlalu banyak bubuk cabai di ramennya.

"Kau tidak akan menghangatkanku ?"

"Kau bahkan berkeringat sekarang, seharusnya kau melepas jaketmu Luhan..."

"Benar juga..." gumam Luhan, katakan siapa yang o'on sekarang.

"Sudahlah... ayo pulang..."

"Kemana ?"

"Rumahmu..."

"Eh ?"

...

Kedua pemuda itu tidak jadi belajar rubik bersama, mereka lebih memilih menonton film kartun. Sesekali keduanya akan tertawa geli melihat adegan yang di tayangkan di film tersebut. Di luar hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, membuat Sehun enggan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Aku akan membuat popcorn, tunggu ya..."

"Hm..."

Luhan menyibak selimut hello kitty yang menutupi tubuh keduanya dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat popcorn, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih fokus menonton. Tenggorokannya haus, mata tajamnya mengedar dan mendapati minuman di atas meja. Ia membuka tutupnya dan segera menegak minuman tersebut tanpa permisi.

Gluk

Gluk

Gluk

"Ahh..." Sehun kembali menaruh botol yang kini tinggal tersisa setengah itu ke meja

"Sehunnie... kau mau susu ?"

"Apa ada rasa cokelat ?"

"Ya..."

"One for me !"

Ia kembali fokus setelah menanggapi teriakan Luhan di dapur, Luhan kembali dengan semangkuk besar popcorn dan dua cangkir susu hangat di tangannya. Keningnya mengernyit melihat Sehun berkeringat hebat, tangannya bergerak mengusap peluh di dahi Sehun.

"Kau oke ?"

"Ya, hanya kepanasan..."

"Wajahmu memerah Sehunnie... kau benar- benar tak apa ?" ucap Luhan khawatir, pasalnya udara sedang sangat dingin dan Sehun malah berkeringat kepanasan.

"Nghh... very hot here..."

Mata bening Luhan membulat melihat Sehun membuka satu persatu baju atasannya, ia segera memalingkan pandangannya tidak mau menatap tubuh Sehun yang begitu sexy dengan leleran keringa menetes di dada bidangnya. Ia terkejut mendapati botol kecil di atas meja, tangannya gemetaran meraih botol tersebut.

"K kau meminum ini ?"

"Ssshh... yeahh..." Luhan merinding, bahkan suara Sehun kini terdengar seperti desahan. Ini gawat ini gawat... Sehun telah meminum obat kuat Chanyeol, bagaimana ini ? –batin Luhan merana. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud membuat Sehun seperti ini.

WARNING ! HH HOT SCENE !

Glup

"S sehunnie..."

"Nghh... what's wrong with nghh... me ?" Sehun menatap gundukan yang menggembung di selangkangannya, matanya beralih menatap namja pecinta hello kitty di sampingnya entah kenapa Luhan terlihat begitu sensual hari ini. Ia mengapitkan kakinya tidak mau Luhan mengetahui dirinya sedang ereksi saat ini yang sepertinya terlambat karena Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu melotot horor menatap selangkangannya. Wow... itu besar sekali.

"Kau tegang ?" tanya Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan bersandar di sofa dengan tangannya yang menekan erat adik kecilnya yang menegang di balik celana, ini benar- benar menyiksa.

"K kau mau onani ?"

"..." Sehun menggeleng kuat, ia jijik membayangkan dirinya menyentuh penisnya sendiri dan mendesah- desah di kamar mandi.

"M mau kubantu ?" Luhan menatap iba pada Sehun, sungguh ekspresi Sehun terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Pemuda pucat itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan semakin menekan penisnya di dalam sana.

"Ahh... Nghh..." Setetes air bening keluar dari mata tajam Sehun, ia mendongak mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya agar adiknya mau tertidur kembali. Hal itu semakin membuat Luhan merasa bersalah, ia mengambil nafas dalam- dalam sebelum duduk bersimpuh di depan selangkangan Sehun.

"Biarkan aku membantumu Hunnie..."

"No ! Nghh... Oh yes pleasehh..."

Persetan dengan rasa malu, hasratnya sudah membumbung tinggi dan penisnya benar- benar sakit. Ia pasrah saat Luhan menarik turun resleting celananya, penis besar Sehun langsung menampar pipi Luhan begitu pemuda cantik itu membuka celananya. Tangannya bergetar meraih benda panjang berurat milik Sehun, ukurannya benar- benar fantastis untuk seorang siswa SHS macam Sehun. Geraman Sehun terdengar begitu dirinya memijat pelan penis tersebut.

"Nghh... fuck yeah shh..." Sehun mendesah hebat saat Luhan memasukkan penis besar itu ke mulut mungilnya, rasanya hangat, basah dan sempit. Membuat tangan besar Sehun tanpa sadar menjambak rambut madu Luhan, ia memejamkan matanya erat dengan bibir yang tak henti mengeluarkan desahan nikmat. Kepala Luhan bergerak maju mundur memompa penis besar Sehun yang bahkan hanya setengah bagian masuk ke mulutnya.

"Mphh..." Luhan sesekali melenguh karena penis Sehun yang menabrak tenggorokannya, kepalanya mendongak bermaksud menatap ekspresi kenikmatan Sehun yang malah berakhir keduanya saling tatap karena Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ada rasa aneh menjalar di dadanya saat melihat wajah memerah Luhan mendongak menatapnya dengan mulut tersumpal penis miliknya, bahkan Sehun dapat melihat penisnya keluar masuk di mulut Luhan. Ia segera mendongak merasakan nikmat saat Luhan tak sengaja menggesekan giginya disana.

"Ahh... nikhhmathh Lu... Nghh..." Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya membantu Luhan dibawah sana, ia benar- benar baru kali ini menikmati blowjob dari seseorang. Matanya membulat merasakan sesuatu hendak keluar dari lubang kencingnya, tangannya berusaha kuat mendorong bahu Luhan agar melepaskan penisnya.

"I'll cum... Nghh... Stophh..."

"Just cum Hunnie... cum inside my mouth... muhmuh... mphh..."

"Aahh... No, nghh... keluar- AHH !"

CROT !

Terlambat. Luhan baru saja menelan seratus lima puluh mg protein, enam mg lemak, sebelas mg karbohidrat, tujuh persen US AKG Kalium, seng dan tembaga. Itu benar- benar nutrisi yang banyak untuk sekali muncratan sperma miliknya belum lagi Luhan baru saja menghabiskan tiga cup ramen instan. Mata Sehun membulat begitu merasakan penisnya kembali bangun, hasratnya tiba- tiba meningkat lagi dan wajah Luhan yang imut menjadi sangat sexy dengan lelehan sperma membasahi sekitar bibirnya. Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan agar terduduk di pangkuannya dan segera melahap bibir merah muda yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk di lumat tersebut. Ia menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian, rasanya manis. Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya sejenak untuk menatap kedalam mata Luhan yang kini merona malu di hadapannya, ia melemparkan senyum tampan ke arah Luhan dan kini keduanya saling senyum. Luhan mendekatkan kepalanya mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Sehun.

"Can I ?" tanya Sehun sembari menyelipkan rambut Luhan di telinganya, Luhan hanya mengangguk imut membuat Sehun gemas menatap pemuda yang umurnya lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu. Ia mendekatkan bibir keduanya, mulai dengan mengecupi bibir tipis itu dan semakin menuntut di selanjutnya. Mereka saling menghisap, saling meremas dan saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Desahan keluar begitu saja dari bibir bengkak Luhan saat Sehun menurunkan bibirnya menjelajahi leher jenjangnya.

"Nghh... Sehuniiiehh... Nghh..."

"Ahh... Shhh..."

Suara lucu dari film yang masih berlangsung berubah menjadi panas dengan desahan hebat kedua pemuda yang kini saling melumat di sofa di tengah hujan yang mengguyur deras di luar sana. Mereka tenggelam menikmati tubuh masing- masing, saling menyentuh dan melenguh nikmat merasakan gairah nafsu yang sudah menyelimuti pikiran keduanya. Luhan pasrah jika dirinya dihabisi malam ini, matanya memejam erat saat Sehun mulai bermain di sekitar celananya. Sepertinya Sehun tidak akan pulang malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hayooo... siapa yang nekat baca ? kkk... dosa tanggung sendiri ye... etapi itu belom apa- apa sih menurut gue xD, gue bikin chapter ini tanpa ngedit jadi maafkan kalo ada typo bertebaran, dan gue merasa tolol baca chap empat kemaren... thanks to **asdfghjkyu** yg udah ngingetin gue gimana susahnya pelajaran trigonometri xD my bad, anggep aja salah ketik /plakk!

Makasih buat :

 **keziaf | Dian209 | wollfdeer520 | LisnaOhLu120 | Arifahohse | ChikasikiHunHan947 | cici fu | Seravin509 | tjabaekby | Menglupi | sehunboo17 | | | Asmaul | Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi | maknaehehso | .39 | Noksum553 | HUNHAN Armycouple | chenma | | Sexunlu | | shend | Guest1 | Giest2 | Aindyxie | ParkNada | JoKykio | xuny0e17 | ersaputtry | Nisa | RusAngin | rellyHHsalways | Chagi Lu | Guest3 | hyunna1220 | asheila27 | Andara468 | qwerty | Enchan27 | ZzzxHan | Hun | channi1220 | ohluhan07 | bylvcky | siskaeka | jung hye ra | OH7 | talk | SenNunna | luhandeer77 | Okta HunHan | hunna1220 | QueenFujho | Novey | Sri868 | Ayu761 | iyuh | Angelicaas | mischa baby | Telekinetics726 | xiuxiumin | xiaorey | oohsena | asdfghjkyu | HunHan SeRaXi | July Cutie | Shierashie94 | aby | LangitSenja | sehunluhan0494 | dan seluruh siders diluar sana** –gue masih mengharap lu pada nyematin sesuatu di kolom review ^^-

Tengkyu buat seluruh readers yang sudah menyempatkan jemarinya mengetikkan saran, kritik dan komennya di kotak review, apalagi klik follow sama fav wkwk... love you guys :* jangan bosen- bosen baca ff gue ya...

See you next chap :* -DEMON614


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous Chapter_

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghh... Sehuniiiehh... Nghh..."

"Ahh... Shhh..."

Suara lucu dari film yang masih berlangsung berubah menjadi panas dengan desahan hebat kedua pemuda yang kini saling melumat di sofa di tengah hujan yang mengguyur deras di luar sana. Mereka tenggelam menikmati tubuh masing- masing, saling menyentuh dan melenguh nikmat merasakan gairah nafsu yang sudah menyelimuti pikiran keduanya. Luhan pasrah jika dirinya dihabisi malam ini, matanya memejam erat saat Sehun mulai bermain di sekitar celananya. Sepertinya Sehun tidak akan pulang malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Title : Headscrabble

Cast : Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Yunho as Byun Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Byun Jaejoong

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Rate : T+ / M

Genre : Romance, Fluff(?), Comedy

Summary :

" _ **Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun, sepasang kakak beradik dengan segala kelakuan absurd mereka. Luhan sahabat Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun setelah malam itu, ia merengek pada Baekhyun agar menyerahkan adik delapan belas tahunnya yang masih tingting kepada sahabat jomblonya tersebut.**_

" _ **Kau membuat jantungku bekerja di atas 100 kali per menit !"**_

" _ **Hah?"**_

" _ **Hyung aku akan mati muda hiks..."**_

" _ **You're falling in love... Dumbass !""**_

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

HH ENAENA SCENE !

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan untuk berbaring di atas karpet mengabaikan film yang masih berputar di layar televisi, fokusnya kini beralih ke leher jenjang Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggoda untuk dikecap. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya mengecupi, menjilat, bahkan menggigit kulit leher Luhan hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang kontras dengan kulit putih pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Ohh... Hunhh... Ahh..." Luhan meremas rambut Sehun sambil menengadah dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan desahan nikmat. Suara Luhan membuat Sehun begitu terangsang dan menariknya untuk terus mencumbu pemuda cantik di bawahnya ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, jemari Sehun menarik lepas seluruh kain yang menempel di tubuh Luhan hingga kini namja pecinta rubik itu telah sepenuhnya telanjang. Mata tajamnya membulat sempurna begitu melihat kulit putih mulus di hadapannya, belum lagi nipple pink tegang milik Luhan yang membuat Sehun meneguk ludah saking menggiurkannya.

"Nghh... Mhh..."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasa benda lunak nan basah menyapa puting susunya yang kini mengeras, ia bisa melihat Sehun sedang memejamkan matanya seperti sangat menikmati hisapan serta jilatan panasnya di nipple Luhan. Namja cantik itu mendesah keras saat Sehun dengan sengaja menggigit dadanya, matanya terpejam erat dengan bibir bawah yang digigit keras serta tangannya yang makin meremas kuat rambut pemuda pucat tersebut.

Sehun menghentikan cumbuannya di dada Luhan saat pemuda cantik itu memintanya untuk berpindah tempat, ia langsung membawa tubuh mulus Luhan ke dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar berstiker hello kitty sambil tangannya meremas- remas bokong berisi milik Luhan.

BRUK !

"Akh !"

Luhan meringis sakit saat punggungnya menyentuh ranjangnya yang keras, ia menatap Sehun yang kini telah memposisikan diri di atas tubuhnya dan melempar pandangan memuja saat matanya menatap manik Luhan. Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai wajah cantik lelaki yang kini berada di bawahnya. Halus, kenyal, mulus walau satu jerawat bersarang di kulit pipi kanannya. Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa detik sebelum suara lenguhan terdengar di telinga Sehun.

"You're so... hard" ucap Sehun, tadi lututnya tak sengaja menyenggol penis mungil Luhan membuat pemuda cantik itu melenguh. Pfft, penis mungil.

"Nghh...just suck it, hunniehhh..."

Sehun menyeringai sexy, di bawanya wajah tampan itu ke depan selangkangan Luhan yang kini terbuka lebar dengan kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk menempel di dadanya. Sehun dapat melihat pula lubang anus pemuda china tersebut yang berkedut imut. Ia meniup- niup permukaan penis Luhan membuat namja cantik itu semakin gemas dengan godaan Sehun. Luhan mendorong kepala Sehun hingga bibir tebal itu menyentuh penisnya. Sehun menjilat penis Luhan dengan semangat, ia bahkan mengecup testis Luhan.

"Ohhh..." tubuh Luhan menggelinjang hebat saat Sehun memulai hisapan kuatnya di bawah sana, tangan kirinya meremas erat sprei sedangkan yang kanan ia gunakan untuk menarik rambut Sehun agar semakin mempercepat hisapannya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka mulut siswa SHS itu sangat mahir memanjakan penisnya.

"Ahh... Hunniehh, akuhh akan... nghh..."

PLOP

"SEHUN !" Luhan berteriak kesal saat Sehun malah mengeluarkan penis tegangnya, itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Berbaliklah !"

Kedip...

Kedip...

Sehun menjilat bibirnya memandang rakus lubang Luhan yang kini terpampang nyata di hadapannya, posisi Luhan yang menungging memudahkan pemuda pucat itu untuk menatap cincin berkedut Luhan yang siap untuk di gagahi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup lubang berkedut Luhan, menyapa tempat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sarang penis jumbo miliknya. Otak jeniusnya memutar kejadian saat ia memergoki hyungnya sedang bermain sex bersama pacarnya di ruang tamu, posisinya persis seperti dirinya dan Luhan saat ini. Oh, bagaimana jika ia mencoba memasuki Luhan dari belakang ? apa akan senikmat di film gay sex ? yang sering ditonton Baekhyun di laptopnya ? Ia mengocok penisnya agar semakin tegang dan bersiap memasukkannya ke dalam lubang hangat Luhan.

JLEB !

"ARGH !"

Luhan berteriak kencang saat merasa lubangnya panas, Sehun memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentak. Pemuda pucat itu terkejut saat mendengar jeritan Luhan yang sangat keras.

"am I hurt you ?"

"Mhh... no, hanya... diamlah untuk sesaat, aku nghh butuh menyesuaikan ukuranmuhh..."

"Okey..." Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan, ia mengecup punggung mulus itu dengan perlahan meresapi kelembutan kulit Luhan.

"You smells like a baby... Mhh..." Luhan merasakan deru nafas Sehun berada di sekitar tengkuknya, ohh... itu bagian sensitifnya.

"Move... please..."

Sehun mulai memaju- mundurkan pinggulnya begitu mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan. Inikah yang dinamakan bercinta ? Tau akan senikmat ini Sehun sudah dari dulu melakukan sex, astaga... lubang Luhan begitu ketat membungkus penis besarnya. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Nghh... Ohh fasterhh... deeperhh... "

"Say my name Luhh... out loud ! Anghh..."

"Hunhh... mhh, Sehunniiehh... tusuk disanahh... oh nikmat !"

Tubuh Luhan terhentak- hentak ke depan, ia mencengkram erat bantal sebagai tumpuan sekaligus menahan rasa nikmat yang mendera lubang anusnya. Penis Sehun berkali- kali menusuk sweet spotnya dan ia menginginkan lebih. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk mencium bibir tebal milik pemuda sexy tersebut. Berciuman sambil terhentak- hentak di bawah kurungan sang pujaan hati, Oh... Luhan tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir.

"Cpkhh... cpkh... ohh..."

"Han... mhh, you're... oh fuck ! you're so tight !"

Clokh

Clokh

Clokh

"Ahh... yeahh, tusuk lebih dalam Hunniehh..."

Keduanya bergerak brutal demi mencapai kenikmatan masing- masing, tangan nakal Sehun meremas- remas bokong kenyal Luhan dan matanya tak dapat beralih dari bongkahan mulus itu. Luhan is so damn sexy.

"Ahh... aku akan... Nghh..."

"Bersama Lu..."

CROTH ! / CROT !

"Ahh !" / "Luhh..."

Bruk !

Luhan ambruk begitu saja, lubangnya terasa lengket sekarang. Matanya sudah akan tertutup saat telinganya mendengar bisikan Sehun.

"Let's have another round... baby... Cup !"

"Anghh... Hunniehh..."

...

"Ck, yeobo ! kenapa kau santai sekali ?" Jaejoong berjalan mondar- mandir di depan televisi, membuat sang suami yang tengah menonton bola terusik dan mendengus kesal.

"Tenanglah boojae- ya... bukankah Sehun sudah bilang akan belajar bersama Luhan ?"

"Ish, tetap saja... ini sudah lebih dari jam tidurnya ! Sehunnieku..."

"Calm down honey... akan ku telepon Alpha agar membawa Sehun pulang... duduklah... " Yunho menarik tangan sang istri agar terduduk di sampingnya, ia meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi anak pertamanya. Jaejoong menggigit kuku jarinya selayaknya ibu- ibu kompleks yang cemas anaknya belum pulang ke rumah.

"Alpha ?"

"..."

Wajah Yunho seketika memerah setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun di seberang sana, Jaejoong yang melihat keterdiaman suaminya semakin kesal dan merebut ponsel Yunho untuk berbicara pada anak sulungnya.

"Baekkie, baw... Honey ! wait- apa kau baru saja mendesah ?"

"..."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN ! MOMMY AKAN- YAKK !"

...

Ponsel mahal itu terlempar begitu saja di atas ranjang, sementara sang pemilik sibuk mendesah kesakitan. Sakit ? Oh... tentu, saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang mempraktekkan gaya terbaru mereka.

"Lihat Baek ! Lubangmu menelan semuanya !"

"Anghh... just get off that shit and fuck me with your big cock Yeollie !"

"Alright baby..."

Chanyeol mempersiapkan kejantanannya untuk menusuk sang kekasih tercinta, ia cubit sekali lagi bokong Baekhyun yang kini terisi benda yang sedaritadi memenuhi lubangnya. Chanyeol sungguh terpesona dengan kemampuan menghisap lubang anus Baekhyun yang terpampang di hadapannya. Ia sudah berkali- kali memasukkan bermacam benda di lubang tersebut, sex toy, terong, jahe, wortel dan segala hal yang panjang- panjang. Ugh, dan sekarang saatnya penis besar Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya. Ia menyingkirkan benda tersebut dan segera menggantikannya dengan penis besar beruratnya.

JLEB !

"FUCK ! Ohh God ! Holeku perih... Nghh..."

...

Mata tajam itu terbuka perlahan, sedikit menyipit untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang mengintip melalui celah jendela kamar. Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah seonggok wajah kuyu Luhan yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan sedikit liur keluar dari sana. Ewh, belum lagi kakinya yang memakan hampir seluruh tempat tidur dan menindih tepat di atas selangkangan telanjang Sehun. Wait... telanjang ? Mata Sehun membulat.

"That's not a dream ?" gumamnya, matanya kembali ke arah Luhan. Ia tatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi malam. Mulutnya komat- kamit menghitung jumlah sperma yang ia keluarkan tadi malam.

"Nghh... morning Sehunnie..."

Pluk !

Tangan Luhan mendarat sempurna di atas dada bidang Sehun, kemudian membelainya membuat Sehun kegelian. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan terkaget mendapati wajah Luhan begitu dekat dengannya. Luhan tersenyum sok imut ke arah Sehun.

"Luhan..."

"Yeah... Hunnie ?"

"Mulutmu bau..."

JLEB !

Oh bukan- bukan, itu bukan suara penis masuk lubang. Itu suara hati Luhan, sangat memalukan. Ia membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pipinya memerah, ia baru sadar dirinya masih telanjang.

...

Keduanya kini terduduk canggung di depan televisi, setelah membantu Luhan membersihkan diri karena bagian bawahnya yang sakit mereka menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam. Dan berakhir dengan suasana akward ini.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Luhan..."

"a apa ?"

"I'm sorry..."

"for what ?"

"Lastnight... we were..."

"That's ok... I'm fine, lagipula... aku menginginkannya..."

"Hah ?" Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah... aku tak akan hamil, tenang saja..."

Sehun terdiam, ia heran dengan cara kerja otak Luhan. Tentu saja lelaki tak akan hamil, knucklehead.

"Yeah, I just wonder... your asshole... was it still hurt ?"

Mong... Luhan speechless, ia baru saja kembali mempermalukan dirinya di depan Sehun. Great.

"Y ya..."

"Tunggu sebentar... aku akan membelikan salep pereda nyeri..." pemuda pucat itu bergegas pergi membelikan Luhan salep pereda nyeri di apotek.

Setelah memastikan Sehun pergi ia segera mengembangkan senyumnya, Luhan berjalan mengangkang menuju kamar mandi dan berkaca, membuka sedikit bajunya dan matanya dapat melihat sekujur tubuhnya kini penuh dengan tanda kemerahan akibat permainan panasnya bersama Sehun tadi malam.

 _Tujuh ronde... dan aku klimaks berkali- kali...-_ batin Luhan terharu. Pemuda China itu mengelus jejak cinta Sehun sambil tersenyum bodoh menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"KYAAAA..."

Itu teriakan gembira, by the way.

...

"Mommy..."

"Hm..."

Sehun memeluk erat pinggang Mommynya yang kini sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur. Begitu pulang tadi ia sudah di sembur dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari ibunya yang intinya bertanya kenapa Sehun tak pulang ke rumah semalam dan sedikit ceramah sebagai penutupnya.

"Maaf..."

"Jangan ulangi lagi... kau tau seberapa khawatirnya Mommy saat kau tak memberi kabar apapun tadi malam ?"

"Ya ya... I'm sorry..."

"Hng... sudah sana, hus ! Jangan ganggu Mommy..." Sehun melengos pergi menuju kamarnya, ia mengrnyit heran saat mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka.

CKLEK !

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM ?!"

Sehun berteriak kesal saat melihat kakaknya menungging di depan meja nakas samping ranjangnya-sepertinya mencari sesuatu- tanpa mengenakan celana apapun membuat bokong melarnya terekspos.

"Berisik !"

"GET OUT SLUT !"

"Hey caveman ! Apa kau punya salep pereda nyeri ?"

"Huh ?"

"Ah, got it... kemari Hunnah..."

Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sang adik, ia menungging tepat di tengah- tengah ranjang. Kepalanya menoleh menatap Sehun yang berdiri dengan tampang datar sambil bersedekap tangan. Tangan lentiknya mengisyaratkan agar Sehun mendekat, pemuda pucat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"What ?"

"Bantu aku mengoleskannya..."

Baekhyun menempatkan telapak tangannya dan membuka bokongnya memperlihatkan lubangnya kepada Sehun.

"WHAT HAPPEN WITH YOUR ASS ?!" Sehun melotot horor menatap lubang kakaknya

"Ah, cepatlah !"

"It's fucking... yellow... lubangmu berwarna kuning Baek !" gumam Sehun

"Yeah, I did turmeric sex... cepatlah, bokongku pegal !"

"Turmeric ? kau menggunakan kunyit ? Is that a joke ?" Baekhyun mendengus malas, ia berbalik dan duduk bersila di ranjang Sehun.

"Nope... aku sudah terlalu bosan menggunakan jahe, lagipula itu panas... bokongku bisa iritasi, ewh..."

"Sex apa yang kau jalani Baek ? Kau bitch yang... ekstrim..."

"Not that ekstrem, aku dan Chanyeol bosan dengan gaya sex kami... jadi, yeah... kami mengupgrade beberapa gaya baru..."

"Kau mengupgrade gaya sexmu ? GOD ! YOU SON OF A BITCH !"

"Ck, dasar bocah ! Tau apa kau tentang sex ?"

"Aku tau... bahkan aku sudah pernah melakukannya..." gumamnya pelan

"YOU DID WHAT ?"

"Sex..."

"Oh astagaaa... Akhirnyaaaa... dengan siapa kau bercinta ? Katakan padaku Hunnah ! Apakah Luhan ?"

"Bagaimana kau tau ?" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti dan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sehun, sementara yang di tatap kini salah tingkah. Wajah kenimkatan Luhan tercetak begitu jelas di otaknya membuat pipi Sehun memerah membayangkan malam panasnya di flat Luhan.

"Ah, Aku baru sadar... Apa salep ini untuk Luhan ? Wow, berapa kali kau bercinta dengannya Hunnah ? Apa kau bisa memuaskan di ranjang ? Perlu tipsku ? Aku akan memberinya secara percuma... Oh, bagaimana tubuh Luhan ? Dia sexy kan ? kekeke... You fucked up with him lastnight... did you ? Oh... Mamamia, your face getting red ma lil bro..."

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU BYUN BAEKHYUN !"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Gue tau ini mengecewakan, iya gue tau... Maafin gue plis, gue ngetik ini dalam keadaan bad mood jadi yah... maklumin aja kalo hasilnya kek bangke gini... gue cuma berusaha biar lu pada g kelamaan nungguin nih ff, yosh... see you next chap ajah... bye !

-DEMON614


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous Chapter_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau tau ?" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti dan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sehun, sementara yang di tatap kini salah tingkah. Wajah kenimkatan Luhan tercetak begitu jelas di otaknya membuat pipi Sehun memerah membayangkan malam panasnya di flat Luhan.

"Ah, Aku baru sadar... Apa salep ini untuk Luhan ? Wow, berapa kali kau bercinta dengannya Hunnah ? Apa kau bisa memuaskan di ranjang ? Perlu tipsku ? Aku akan memberinya secara percuma... Oh, bagaimana tubuh Luhan ? Dia sexy kan ? kekeke... You fucked up with him lastnight... did you ? Oh... Mamamia, your face getting red ma lil bro..."

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU BYUN BAEKHYUN !"

.

.

.

.

.

Title : Headscrabble

Cast : Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Yunho as Byun Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Byun Jaejoong

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Rate : T+ / M

Genre : Romance, Fluff(?), Comedy

Summary :

" _ **Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun, sepasang kakak beradik dengan segala kelakuan absurd mereka. Luhan sahabat Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun setelah malam itu, ia merengek pada Baekhyun agar menyerahkan adik delapan belas tahunnya yang masih tingting kepada sahabat jomblonya tersebut.**_

" _ **Kau membuat jantungku bekerja di atas 100 kali per menit !"**_

" _ **Hah?"**_

" _ **Hyung aku akan mati muda hiks..."**_

" _ **You're falling in love... Dumbass !""**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Anghh... Hunniehh, deeperhh..."

Sehun terus menggencarkan aksinya menggenjot Luhan saat mendengar desahan sexy pemuda cantik tersebut, ditatapnya wajah berpeluh Luhan serta ekspresi kenikmatannya yang sungguh memancing sisi liar Sehun untuk terus menggagahinya. Tangan besarnya memilin nipple pink Luhan sedang yang satunya sibuk meremas- remas penis kecil pemuda mungil dibawahnya mengingat keduanya kini bercinta dengan tubuh saling menindih rapat, lidah panas Sehun menyapa telinga Luhan membuat sang pemilik mengerang nikmat mendapati seluruh bagian sensitif tubuhnya begitu dimanjakan.

"Anghh... akuhh, hunhh..."

"Wait Luhh... Oh nikmatnyahh..."

Gerakan Sehun semakin tak terkendali saat pemuda pucat itu merasa penisnya di dalam sana berkedut hebat, belum lagi jepitan di anus Luhan semakin menguat membuatnya ingin segera mencapai klimaks. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin brutal menghajar hole sempit Luhan.

"Hunniehh... aku akanhh, mmhhh..."

"Bersama Luhh... nghh..."

PLAK !

Sehun terbangun dari tidur tampannya dengan kondisi rambut berantakan, wajah memerah serta jangan lupakan penisnya yang mengacung tegak menantang. Geplakan tangan Baekhyun membuatnya kehilangan momen penting dimana dirinya akan segera mencapai klimaks.

"Wake up cave-..." kalimat Baekhyun terhenti saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di tubuh adiknya. Sehun segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi celananya yang menggembung di bagian tengah dengan wajah memerah menahan sakit.

"You're so... big !"

"Keluar Baek !"

"Mamamia... aku tidak tau manusia gua sepertimu bisa mimpi basah, oh belum... kkk~ sorry baby... silakan lanjutkan mimpimu- oh apa kau perlu bantuanku ? kau bilang keluar tadi ? Ouwh, dasar genit... Aku sudah punya pacar Sehunnie~ tapi sedik-..."

"GET OUT BITCH !"

...

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya kasar, sudah lima hari ini ia terus- menerus memimpikan Luhan. Mulai dari Luhan yang berubah menjadi ibu dari Romeo Juliet, Luhan si profesor sexy, Luhan berenang di danau ramen milik Sehun, Luhan terbang bersama kura- kura, Luhan ini Luhan itu dan mimpinya pagi tadi adalah yang terburuk, ia bermimpi menggagahi pria cantik tersebut. Shit. Belum lagi Byun Bitch Baekhyun yang sedaritadi menggodanya karena mendapatinya sedang mengacung tegak di pagi hari. Double shit.

PLOK !

"Perhatikan gurumu Sehun !"

And that's the triple shit. Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang barusan menjadi sasaran penggaris plastik milik Kyungsoo. Namja mini bermata lebar itu kembali mengoceh sambil mencoret- coret kertas di depannya menjelaskan pelajaran untuk Sehun.

"Saem..."

"Hm ?"

"Saem punya pacar ?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pelajaran kita hari ini..."

"Ck, wow apa itu ?" ujar Sehun saat melihat sang guru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya

"Sepatu roda, with electro mag-suspension on it... "

"Electro mag-suspension ? That's cool ! How did you do that ?"

"Yeah... Salah satu eksperimenku dulu, setelah aku menjelaskan beberapa bagian kau harus bisa membuat punyamu dan kita akan uji bersama- sama di luar..."

"But I've never seen that thing before..." ucap Sehun dengan mata tak lepas dari sepatu roda milik Kyungsoo

"Konsepnya sama dengan yang biasa kau jumpai di kereta maglev, kita hanya mengaplikasikannya di sepatu roda ini..."

"Zero resistance, more faster if-" gumam Sehun

"Jika digunakan hanya untuk sepatu roda... That's the point..."

"Daebak !"

"Yap, kau bisa bayangkan seberapa cepat kereta maglev beroperasi di kehidupan sehari- hari, dan akan berkali lipat lebih cepat jika kau berhasil merakitnya dengan benar..."

"Saem !" panggil Sehun tanpa mengalihkan peratiannya dari sepatu roda milik Kyungsoo.

"Hm...?"

"Kau benar- benar keren..."

Dan Kyungsoo pun hanya tersenyum.

...

BRAK !

"Itu artinya Sehun sudah tergila- gila padamu Luhaeen..." Baekhyun menggebrak meja hingga beberapa orang melihat ke arahnya, Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di samping sang kekasih hanya dapat menggeleng melihat kelakuan Baekhyun sementara Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Jinja ?" gumamnya tak yakin

"Tentu saja, Sehun bahkan menggumamkan namamu di mimpi erotisnya kkk... kau harus melihat penisnya berdiri tadi pagi Lu... haha... hampir menandingi Yeolliepopku..."

"meh... kau benar- benar pervert Baek..."

"What so ever, that's my middle name... APA KAU LIHAT- LIHAT ?!" Teriak Baekhyun pada sesosok cupu yang menatapnya jijik.

"Heung... Apa kau benar- benar yakin Baek ?"

"Yes honey... Sekarang kau hanya perlu sedikit usaha, Sehun sudah mulai menyukaimu..." Namja mungil itu tersenyum manis menatap Luhan.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi- tapian ! Jangan membuat usahamu sia- sia Lu, aku bahkan sudah membuang obat kuat Chanyeol hanya untuk jomblo kusut sepertimu..." omel Baekhyun.

"Mulutmu Baek... ish !"

"So sexy..." sambung Chanyeol

"Umh, thanks darl... CUP !" Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan segera melumat bibir tebal milik kekasih tingginya tersebut yang di balas antusias oleh sang kekasih, membuat Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya seolah mual melihat kemesuman dua makhluk laknat dihadapannya.

"Ewh. Kalian menjijikan... Aku pergi !"

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, beranjak meninggalkan pasangan mesum yang kini tengah saling melumat tanpa tau malu di depan umum.

...

Saat ini kedua lelaki beda tinggi itu tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan dekat sungai Han, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memberi muridnya istirahat mengingat Sehun juga sudah berusaha dengan keras menciptakan sepatu roda super cepat miliknya. Oh, bahkan Sehun mendapat lebam di keningnya karena menabrak tiang saat pertama kali mencoba menggunakan sepatu rodanya. Dumb dumb. Meh...

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya ?" Sehun bertanya penasaran menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menengadah menikmati pemandangan berupa langit senja luas berwarna orange sambil membayangkan wajah sang kekasih hati. Bibir lovenya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman sebelum menoleh ke arah sang murid.

"Jari kelingkingnya hilang, aku kaget dan tidak sengaja mengarahkan laser ke arahnya..." Sehun sontak memegang jari tangannya mendengar cerita Kyungsoo saat masih menjadi mahasiswa dulu.

"Untung tidak mati..." gumamnya, bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi kekasih Kyungsoo saat itu.

"Yeah, salah satu resiko mau menjadi pacarku..."

"Apa Kim Jongin ini juga seseorang sepertimu saem ?"

"Ani, he's a dancer..." Sehun mengangguk paham

"And you love him ?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Just asking..." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, menatap lapangan luas di depannya.

"Ya, I love him..." ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tiba- tiba bertanya tentang pacar padaku ? Kau menyukai seseorang ?"

Sehun cengengesan. Lalu menggeleng. Ia memainkan kandang Romeo dan Juliet yang dibawanya dengan senyum lebar hingga ke pipi.

...

Satu jam lebih Sehun menghabiskan waktunya berada di kamar serba pink milik Baekhyun hanya untuk membaca komik milik sang kakak. Baekhyun's rule ! Tak ada satupun barang miliknya yang mendarat di kamar Byun Sehun. Well, bukan tanpa alasan. Buku kimianya mengalami nasib naas saat Sehun meminjamnya dulu. Saat kepalanya sudah berasap melihat bukunya penuh liur dan robek di beberapa bagian, Sehun dengan santai mengunyah serealnya dan berkata-

"Vivi meminjamnya Hyung..."

For God Sake ! Anjing pintar macam apa yang meminjam buku kimia pada majikannya ? Oh, macam Vivi tentu saja. Atau saat ia memelihara kucing tanpa bulu yang tiba- tiba menghilang dan seminggu kemudian ditemukan mati di kamar sang adik, kali ini-

"Dia kedinginan Baek, dan aku hanya berniat membuatkan serum penumbuh bulu... Siapa yang tahu kalau percobaanku bisa gagal kan ?" Sambil menjilati es krim dan melenggang pergi dengan Baekkie –retic albino milik Sehun yang kini sudah disumbangkan ke kebun binatang- yang mengalung di lehernya.

Dan setelah itu, ia mulai memberlakukan peraturan tersebut.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Mengulum bibirnya memikirkan sesuatu sebelum memutuskan untuk memanggil Baekhyun. Seringaian setan terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Baek..."

"..."

"Baek..."

"..."

"Hyung..."

"..."

BUGH !

"FUCK !"

Baekhyun mengumpat saat sebuah bantal menghantam belakang kepalanya membuat polesan eyelinernya menjorok hingga ke telinga, sedangkan Sehun –sang tersangka utama- memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa miliknya. Berguling dari kasur Baekhyun meninggalkan komik one piece milik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Apa maumu hah?!" Tanya Bakhyun setengah kesal sambil menatap sinis sang adik.

"Where's Mom ?" Sehun celingukan mencari Momnya di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun dan kembali masuk setelah mendengar jawaban hyungnya.

"Arisan ? Molla... Just shut up ! Caveman..." Namja cantik itu kembali menata riasan wajahnya yang baru saja kacau gara- gara Sehun.

"Apa kau mau pergi Baek ?"

"Yeah... Kencan dengan Yeollieku, umh..."

"Baek..."

"Hm...?"

"You know that I love you right ?"

"Yaya... everybody loves me..." gumamnya sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya centil.

"Mhh... I need this..." Sehun memutar- mutar kunci mobil dengan gantungan strawberry pink milik Baekhyun yang diambilnya secara diam- diam di atas meja belajar sang kakak. Baekhyun menoleh dan terdiam menatap kunci mobil kesayangannya berada di tangan Sehun.

"Don't dare you !"

"Hehe..." Sehun mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, memeluk kakaknya manja dan memasang aegyo kurang mempan ala Byun Sehun.

"Just for tonight Hyung... Please, aku butuh sesuatu yang keren untuk ku tunggangi ke BotFight... Kali ini Twincities hyung, aku akan dapat banyak keuntungan jika bisa mengalahkannya... Jebaaal... "

"Twincities, Noisy Boy... What so ever ! Mom said you have to stay here and be a good boy big baby... No Bot fighting at night ! Remember ?"

"I know... but I've made a cool Bot... no, Incredible Bot... so..."

"So...?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun.

"So you stay here and I'm going to beat Twincities, Bye Hyung !"

CUP !

"BYUN SEHUN ! COMEBACK HERE YOU CAVEMAN !"

Sehun dengan cepat meraih kunci mobil Baekhyun setelah mencium pipi kakaknya dan segera berlari sebelum kepalanya terpenggal ditangan hyungnya. Tahap pertama –berhasil.

...

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah flat setelah lima belas menit tiga puluh dua detik berkendara di jalan raya. Ia keluar, menggosok telapak tangannya yang dingin merasakan udara malam menyentuh kulit putihnya. Sehun tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuan. Mengambil nafas pelan sebelum menghadapi sesuatu di dalam sana.

TOK TOK !

TOK TOK TOK !

CKLEK !

"Sehun ?!" Seorang lelaki imut berdiri membukakan pintu, menatap terkejut dengan kehadiran brondong tampan dengan rambut terangakat ke atas menampilkan dahi yang sungguh sexy dimatanya. Belum lagi dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya membuat penampilannya semakin wow malam ini.

"Hey Lu..." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, tersipu melihat Luhan dengan balutan kaos hello kitty kebesaran miliknya dan poni di ikat keatas serta sandal rumah yang juga kebesaran di kakinya. He's really cute as hell. Sehun tersenyum tampan menatap Luhan, mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah lelaki kecil di depannya.

"Ayo kencan !"

BotFighting huh ?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Masih ada yang inget Caveman ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang inget sama Romeo Juliet ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalo masih inget berarti...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian LUAR BIASA !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

p.s : jangan bunuh gue /.\

p.p.s : ini mungkin bakal ngaret apdet dua bulan lagi... (gue sibuk /uhuk!) so, bagi yang gasuka nunggu lama dipersilakan untuk meninggalkan ff abal gue... :")

p.p.p.s : RnR ? Hehe...

-DEMON614


	8. Chapter 8

_Previous Chapter_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah flat setelah lima belas menit tiga puluh dua detik berkendara di jalan raya. Ia keluar, menggosok telapak tangannya yang dingin merasakan udara malam menyentuh kulit putihnya. Sehun tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuan. Mengambil nafas pelan sebelum menghadapi sesuatu di dalam sana.

TOK TOK !

TOK TOK TOK !

CKLEK !

"Sehun ?!" Seorang lelaki imut berdiri membukakan pintu, menatap terkejut dengan kehadiran brondong tampan dengan rambut terangakat ke atas menampilkan dahi yang sungguh sexy dimatanya. Belum lagi dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya membuat penampilannya semakin wow malam ini.

"Hey Lu..." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, tersipu melihat Luhan dengan balutan kaos hello kitty kebesaran miliknya dan poni di ikat keatas serta sandal rumah yang juga kebesaran di kakinya. He's really cute as hell. Sehun tersenyum tampan menatap Luhan, mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah lelaki kecil di depannya.

"Ayo kencan !"

BotFighting huh ?

.

.

.

.

.

Title : Headscrabble

Cast : Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Yunho as Byun Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Byun Jaejoong

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Rate : T+ / M

Genre : Romance, Fluff(?), Comedy

Summary :

" _ **Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun, sepasang kakak beradik dengan segala kelakuan absurd mereka. Luhan sahabat Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun setelah malam itu, ia merengek pada Baekhyun agar menyerahkan adik delapan belas tahunnya yang masih tingting kepada sahabat jomblonya tersebut.**_

" _ **Kau membuat jantungku bekerja di atas 100 kali per menit !"**_

" _ **Hah?"**_

" _ **Hyung aku akan mati muda hiks..."**_

" _ **You're falling in love... Dumbass !""**_

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mondar- mandir di dalam kamarnya, ia terus menggigit jarinya. Pakaiannya berhamburan di atas ranjang.

Apa yang harus kupakai ? Apa yang harus kupakai ? ARRGH ! Baekhyunnie... I really need your help !

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

"Lu... are you okey ?" Suara Sehun di luar sana membuatnya makin panik... ini sudah setengah jam sejak si mungil bilang akan bersiap- siap. Ia mengambil acak pakaiannya, memakainya asal, sedikit menata rambutnya yang kusut dan lipbalm? Oh, agar bibirnya mengkilat.

CKLEK !

"Hehe... I'm okay Hunnie..."

Sehun tersenyum. Oh, percikan dewa Yunani, menggenggam tangannya membuat Luhan terpaku pada tautan keduanya.

"Let's go !"

...

"Kau tau ? Aku bahkan bisa menahan kentut untuk dua menit kedepan..."

"That't cool ! Aku pernah mencobanya dan gagal, satu kelas menatapku... sial !"

"Haha... you need more practice..."

"For what ? Kentut ? Ewh, that's disgusting Byun !" Luhan menepuk keras kepala Sehun, dasar anarkis. Ia tidak tahu membahas kentut bisa semenarik ini jika dengan Byun Sehun.

Ku jelaskan sesuatu, saat ini mereka terjebak macet karena kecelakaan lalu lintas yang terjadi beberapa ratus meter didepan mobil yang mereka tunggangi, jadilah kemacetan panjang karena proses evakuasi memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan dua makhluk dumb dumb di dalam mobil ini membahas sesuatu secara random, mulai dari kecoa lokal yang menjijikan, robot canggih dengan lithium ion, hingga... kentut.

"Oh, dan setelahnya aku langsung lari seperti dikejar –Velociraptor !" pekik Luhan setelah melihat poster dinosaurus besar di jalan.

"C'mmon... that's not velociraptor Lu..."

"Huh ?" si mungil menggaruk pipinya bingung

"Velociraptor isn't dinosaur... It's kind of... Chicken ? Kau terlalu percaya pada film..."

"Jinja ?"

"Ya, and p.s ! They're not even a pack hunter... mereka membuatnya terlihat begitu fantastis, tapi yah blablablabla..."

Percakapan mereka berlanjut pada hal- hal random lainnya hingga jalanan kembali normal.

...

Kau tau rasanya saat dirimu berada di sebuah planet penuh dengan berbagai macam gula- gula manis berperisa dan berwarna- warni ? Sungguh menyenangkan bukan ? Seakan dirimu ingin memakan semuanya dan tenggelam bersama manisnya awan strawberry yang menggantung disana ? Itulah yang dirasakan seorang Xi Luhan sekarang, mendapati kecengan didepan rumah dengan setelan waw plus menunggangi ferari merah-hasil-curian-mobil-Baekhyun yang juga 'waw'. Surga. Dan sekarang 'ia' sang pangeran berkuda-coret- penunggang ferarri-curian- itu tengah menatapnya seolah Luhan adalah fosil autobot yang perlu ia pelajari untuk penelitian BotFighter miliknya. Meh...

"I got a lot of problem because of you..."

"Eh ?"

"But I love it..."

Pipimu sudah semerah samyang Han, pemuda mungil itu tersipu untuk ke sekian kalinya karena kalimat- kalimat gombal ala Byun Sehun. Ia kembali menunduk, fokus pada ice cream latte yang hampir habis didepannya sedangkan pemuda albino didepannya masih setia menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan menatapi rusa China cantik didepannya. Luhan memakan es krimnya dengan lahap hingga bibirnya belepotan. Salah tingkah heh ?

"Habis..." gumamnya

Sret !

Sebuah tisu disodorkan tepat didepannya, ia berkedip lucu sebelum kembali menatap Sehun.

"Bersihkan mulutmu..."

Phew ! Luhan kira Sehun akan mengelap bibirnya seperti di drama- drama... Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, ia melipat tangannya dan bersandar pada kursi.

"Bersihkan !" ucap Luhan

"Shireo ! Orang- orang akan mengira kita gay..."

"So what ? I don't care ! Lagipula kita memang gay..."

"No ! not for me !"

"Cih, lalu apa maksudnya kau mengajakku berkencan hah ?"

"Setelah kupikirkan, kau itu ternyata perempuan !" jawab Sehun asal

"WHAT !?" sisa es yang menempel di bibir Luhan muncrat saat pemuda mungil itu berteriak, membuat beberapa pengunjung cafe menatapnya jijik.

"You're absolutely girl !"

"Kau bahkan sudah melihat penisku Byun !"

"Menurutku dengan ukuran sekecil itu belum memenuhi standar untuk penis normal, jadi kau adalah wanita..." seringaian kecil tampak dibibir seorang Byun Sehun, ia sungguh gemas dengan wajah kesal Luhan.

"Salahkan saja penismu yang begitu besar ! Dasar gila !" teriak Luhan. Seorang paman bertubuh gempal mendatangi mejanya.

"P permisi..."

"DIAM KAU !"

"YAKK ! JANGAN BAHAS PENIS DI KEDAIKU ! KAU TIDAK LIIHAT SEMUA PELANGGANKU BALITA HAH ?"

Luhan mengkerut, ia mengedarkan pandangannya menatapi banyak ibu- ibu yang menutup telinga anaknya dan memandang meja mereka sinis. Ia mengulum bibirnya, malu. Pemuda mungil itu berbalik dan segera keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang kini berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Hei maafkan aku Lu..."

"..."

"Luhan..."

"..."

"Hyung..."

"Berisik !"

"Yakk ! Tunggu... Kau mau kemana ?" ucap Sehun sambil menahan sebelah tangan Luhan, si mungil hanya menunjuk stand bertuliskan 'Fllufy Dogs' di seberang sana. Mata rusanya tak sengaja melihat kumpulan puppy yang bermain dengan riangnya bersama para pengunjung. Ia jadi ingin bermain bersama salah satu anak anjing tersebut. Kakinya hendak melangkah kesana jika saja tangan dingin brondong tampan disebelahnya tidak menariknya secara tiba- tiba.

"Ah, Waee ?" ujar Luhan kesal

"What if I tell you... fluffy pets isn't always the best pets to play with..."

"Huh ?" Luhan bingung, Sehun tersenyum penuh arti

"Ikut aku..."

...

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Hunnah ? Disini sepi..."

"Yeah, bukankah bagus ?"

Tempat sepi. Hanya berdua bersama pujaan hati. It's perfect time to do public 'enaena'. Meh, otakkmu Lu...

' _Terjang aku sekarang Hunnah!'_ –jerit Luhan dalam hati.

"Mm-hm... Aku akan bosan..."

"Oh ayolah Lu, ini akan menyenangkan..." rengek Sehun

"Yayaya..."

"Assa ! Bersiap – siaplah !"

"WHAT ?! Eh uh, I mean... really ?" Luhan menatap Sehun untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, Auwh... little Byun ini benar- benar agresif ternyata.

"Yah, kenapa kau terkejut ?"

 _Astaga ! Astaga ! Baekhyunnie... Adikmu begitu frontal!_

"A- ani..." Luhan mengipasi wajahnya yang mendadak panas melihat Sehun melipat lengan bajunya dengan begitu seksi. Ia memejamkan matanya. Antisipasi.

"Prepare to be amazed Lu..." bisik Sehun

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan hingga kini si mungil terperangkap dengan punggung bersandar pada kaca aquarium dibelakangya. Oh My... Luhan dapat merasakan deru nafas Sehun di tengkuknya.

"Ahh..." satu suara aneh terdengar dari mulut Luhan yang kurang ajar. Seriously Luhan ! Hanya karena deru nafas kau mendesah ? Memalukan...

 _Jantungku... Jantungku..._

"Open your eyes Lu... It's so beautiful..."

"Ohh Yeahh Hunnahh... I know it..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya penuh birahi dengan alis mengernyit. Jemarinya disentuh, dengan lembut... Oh Luhan benar- benar tak tertolong lagi untuk hal yang satu ini. Ia meremas jemari yang menggenggamnya tersebut, membuat Sehun terkekeh mendapati ekspresi berlebihan Luhan. Ia mengarahkan tangan Luhan untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang sedang ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

"You wanna touch it ?" tawarnya

"Eunghh... Yesshhh pleasehh..."

"Jangan buat dia kaget okay ? Sentuh dengan pasti Lu... Aku tidak mau dia kaget dan menyerangmu..."

Luhan mengangguk, masih memejamkan matanya. Jemarinya diarahkan menyentuh sesuatu yang... dingin ?

Luhan mengernyit. Ia meraba lebih lagi sesuatu yang kini ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya.

Wow. Luhan tidak tau jika benda Sehun bisa berubah tekstur sejak terakhir kali ia menyentunya, dan lebih gemuk, dan... tunggu ! Apa ia baru saja merasakan sesuatu menggelitik jarinya ? Rasanya seperti kaki- kaki mungil menggeliat, oh my... Luhan segera membuka matanya dan...

"KYAAAAAAA !"

Swiiiing !

Gerakannya seperti slow motion. Benda kuning berbintik itu terbang bebas diudara. Beruntung Sehun cepat tanggap. Luhan langsung melempar Leopard Gecko yang kini terlihat bingung di genggaman Sehun. Yang lebih muda mengelus sayang gecko yang hampir saja menjemput ajal beberapa waktu lalu sedangkan Luhan tengah sibuk mengumpat sambil mengeluas dadanya yang kembang kempis. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kkk... You look so tense..." Sehun mengembalikan reptile imut itu kedalam kandang yang disediakan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan.

Hing !

Luhan menunduk. Malu dengan tingkahnya yang sangat binal beberapa detik yang lalu. Bibirnya maju. Membuat Sehun gemas ingin mengecupnya. Jemari Luhan kembali diraih, kali ini ia menepisnya.

"Don't touch me ! Ish..." Ia menghentak- hentakkan kakinya saat berjalan, persis seperti balita yang marah karena permennya diambil. Meninggalkan Sehun dibelakangnya yang tersenyum geli. Sesekali menoleh sinis saat telinganya menangkap tawa Sehun di belakang sana.

Rusa China itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tawa menyebalkan Sehun. Ia melihat ular berwarna biru disebelah sana, cantik sekali. Ular itu bertengger dengan sangat anggun di ranting buatan dalam terarium, sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya. Matanya yang hitam menatap Luhan dengan pasti.

"So beautiful..." gumamnya

"Hmm... That's right..."

"Can I touch it ? Hunnnie ?" tanya Luhan masih dengan matanya yang memandangi ular biru cantik tersebut. Sehun menempatkan diri disamping Luhan, ikut memandangi si cantik dalam terarium.

"No..."

Pouts.

"Waeeeee ?" protesnya

"It's venomous..."

"Huh ?"

"Blue Insularis... cantik, tapi menyakitkan..."

"Apa dia berbisa ?"

"Hmm... Hemotoxin, dengan tingkat kematian tujuh puluh persen jika tak segera mendapat pertolongan pertama... " ucap Sehun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sempat melihat Luhan mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kajja...!"

"Heung ?"

"I'll show you something..."

...

"Uwaaaa... Neomu kyeoptaaa..."

NYUT !

NYUT !

NYUT !

"Yaish, Luhannie kau membuatnya takut !"

Mereka masih berada di stand raptile sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dan kali ini Luhan membuat ulah dengan menusuk- nusukkan jarinya di perut gendut ballpython pied incaran Sehun. Membuat ular itu menggelungkan badannya seperti bola.

"Aniii... dia lucu sekali Hunnie..."

"Lu, that's not a cat or dog... Okay ?! Pegang dengan pasti !"

"Ck, berisik ! lagipula hewan peliharaan suka di belai dengan lembut..."

"Not for snakes, mereka bukan makhluk kurang belaian Luhan... tidak seperti seseorang..." gumamnya diakhir membuat telinga sensitif Luhan berkedut- kedut.

"Kau menyindirku yah ?" lirik Luhan sinis, ia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya, masih menatap Sehun seolah pemuda albino itu bisa meleleh jika ia menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ani..." jawab Sehun polos. Ia meraih ballpython yang masih setia menggelungkan tubuhnya dan menyerahkannya pada sang penjaga stand. Ia melirik Luhan yang cemberut parah di sebelahnya.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum daripada cemberut..."

"Eh ?"

"Ekhm ! Y- yeah... terlihat lebih, ekhm ! Ah... Cantik..." ujarnya dengan tingkat kegrogian melebihi amuba melahirkan. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya seraya menutup mulut seperti remaja labil sok cantik yang tengah merona ketika dipuji oleh sang pacar.

"Ah... Aku lapar, ayo makan..."

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi ketika matanya melihat Sehun berjalan menjauh dengan pipi bersemu merah, ia segera mengikuti langkah si tinggi, berlari kecil dibelakang layaknya seekor puppy penurut yang menemani majikannya jalan sore.

...

Luhan tertidur di jok mobil, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena lelah dan juga kekenyangan. Mereka makan seperti raksasa kelaparan tadi, ugh... bahkan perut Luhan mendadak buncit karena terlalu banyak memakan hidangan yang mereka pesan. Sehun menatapi makhluk Tuhan yang masih setia tertidur di sebelahnya. Bukan karena ia terpesona akan wajahnya yang cantik tapi lebih karena jijik melihat wajah tidur Luhan, pemuda mungil tersebut tidur dengan mulut menganga lebar serta jangan lupakan liur yang malu- malu menuruni dagunya. Ewh. But c'mmon... bahkan putri tercantik sekalipun pasti pernah tertidur dengan posisi memalukan.

Mereka sudah beberapa menit lalu sampai di depan flat Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan, sesekali terkikik geli memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada pemuda mungil tersebut.

FUHH !

FUUUHHH !

"Eunghh..." Luhan mengernyit dalam tidurnya saat merasakan hembusan angin berbau kentang goreng di depan hidung kecilnya. Menggeliat sebentar dan kembali berkelana dalam alam mimpi. Membuat Sehun kembali terkekeh geli melihat betapa anehnya wajah Luhan saat ini.

FUUUUHHHH !

"Mhh..."

Sehun kembali meniupi wajah Luhan. Tanpa peduli jika nafas bau miliknya sungguh mengganggu indra penciuman si Rusa. Oh tunggu, sebenarnya Luhan sudah bangun. Ia hanya pura- pura tidur berharap Sehun akan mengangkat tubuhnya seperti dalam drama yang kemarin malam ia tonton. Sang lelaki pujaan menggedong istrinya yang tertidur karena kelelahan lalu membaringkannya di ranjang dan mulai mencumbui- oke Luhan mulai berharap yang tidak- tidak.

FUUUHHHH !

FUUUUUHHHHH !

" _STOP IT SEHUN ! I ALREADY WAKE UP !" –_ jerit Luhan dalam hati. Keningnya semakin berkerut merasakan aroma nafas Sehun yang begitu bau.

FUUUUUUHHHH !

" _SHIT ! LIURMU MENGHUJANI WAJAHKU BYUN !" –_ Luhan mencoba bertahan.

FRUUUUHHHHHH !

"STOP IT !"

PLAKK !

Wajah tampan Sehun terlempar beberapa ratus milimeter ke samping, jangan lupakan pipinya yang memerah akibat geplakan Luhan. Sedangkan pemuda China di sampingnya tengah sibuk mengusap wajahnya yang belepotan liur Sehun serta mengumpat tanpa henti.

"-... dan kau harusnya menggendongku, membaringkanku di ranjang lalu mengecup bibirku lalu menguca-"

CUP !

"Selamat malam Luhan..." bisik Sehun gentle

Sumpah. Demi selimut Hello Kittynya yang sudah sebulan tidak dicuci. Luhan merasakan awan- awan surga bermunculan disekitarnya. Ia memegangi bibirnya yang masih bisa merasakan bibir tebal siswa SHS yang baru saja mengecupnya. Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum tampan ke arahnya.

"A aku harus segera masuk... Bye Sehun !" Luhan membuka seatbeltnya, tangannya sudah siap membuka pintu mobil saat Sehun menyerukan namanya.

"Lu..."

"Ya ?" sahut Luhan gugup

"I really love your voice..." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik

"when you touch that gecko..."

Smirk.

...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Allo... I'M BACK ! hehe... beneran dua bulan gue lanjutin ini ff /maafkan /.\ oiya... tinggal berapa chap lagi kalian harus say goodbye sama ini ff... Yay ! Thankyou so much guys, I really love you all :*:*:* dan gue terharu ada yang ngitungin font di chap awal /bhaks!

Dan maaf kalo chap ini makin gajelas, pake segala reptile gue masukin jadi cameo hiks! Maafkan hamba... /.\ dan banyak typo –gue ga ngedit lagi- dan segala kekurangan apapun di ff ini termasuk karakter cast yang gue nistain semua /.\ kuminta maaf sedalam kolam ramennya Sehun.

Last words !

Mind to review ? /kedipmanjabarengcaveman/ -DEMON614


	9. Chapter 9

_Previous Chapter_

" _Lu..."_

" _Ya ?" Sahut Luhan gugup_

" _I really love your voice..." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik_

" _when you touch that gecko..."_

 _Smirk._

.

.

.

.

.

Headscrabble

.

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Headscrabble

Cast : Oh Sehun as Byun Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Yunho as Byun Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Byun Jaejoong

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Rate : T+/M

Genre : Romance, Fluff(?), Comedy

Summary :

"Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Sehun. Sepasang kakak beradik dengan segala kelakuan absurd mereka. Luhan sahabat Baekhyun, menyukai Sehun setelah malam itu, ia merengek pada Baekhyun agar menyerahkan adik delapan belas tahunnya yang masih tingting kepada sahabat jomblonya tersebut.

"Kau membuat jantungku bekerja di atas 100 kali per menit !"

"Hah?"

"Hyung aku akan mati muda hiks..."

"You're falling in love... Dumbass !"

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki mereka saling bertautan dibawah selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh keduanya. Mencoba menghangatkan satu sama lain ditemani dengan suara hujan yang menambah kesan romantis mereka saat ini. Sehun menjulurkan tangan kekarnya ke arah pinggang Luhan, memeluk mesra pemuda mungil tersebut didalam dekapan hangatnya. Sementara tangan satunya membelai lembut tubuh berkeringat Luhan yang semakin membuatnya bernafsu.

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Hihi..."

"Kau suka Lu ?"

Luhan terkekeh, lalu mengangguk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa. Membayangkan betapa konyol keduanya saat ini, di luar udara sedang panas- panasnya dan mereka memutuskan untuk bergelung dibawah selimut tebal ditemani dengan cokelat panas serta suara hujan dengan disertai petir yang berasal dari handphone Luhan. Idiot.

"But, do we have to act like an idiot now ? Aku benar- benar kepanasan Lu..." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang kini memerah karena kepanasan. Wajah Sehun itu sensitif terhadap panas tau. Dahinya mengernyit dalam, bahkan bau parfumnya sudah tidak dapat tercium gara- gara tubuhnya bermandikan keringat sekarang.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut imut, ia duduk dan membuka selimut yang daritadi menutupi tubuh keduanya. Meraih ponselnya kemudian mematikan background music hujan yang menemani mereka sejak beberapa jam lalu. Oh, Sehun sebenarnya sudah berencana akan pulang jika ponselnya tak bergetar menandakan notifikasi pesan dari Hyungnya yang sedang menyiksa Vivi dirumah gara- gara mobilnya tak kunjung kembali. Membuat Sehun merinding dan tak berani pulang, dan berakhirlah dirinya mengetuk canggung di depan pintu flat Luhan memutuskan menginap untuk sementara waktu sampai tanduk yang keluar di kepala Baekhyun menghilang. Sehun masih sayang nyawanya, by the way.

"Kau benar, huh... tapi yang tadi itu romantis kan Hunnie...?"

"Yayaya, whatever..."

Sehun melepas semua atasannya hingga dirinya bertelanjang dada di depan Luhan yang kini keulitan mengambil nafas melihat dada Sehun yang sangat... ugh. Wajah Luhan ikut memerah hanya dengan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Membuat pikiran kotornya melayang ke moment saat dimana mereka menghabisakan malam panas diran- oke stop, kau bisa menegang hanya dengan membayangkannya Lu.

"Lu ? Luhan ! Hyung ?!" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya didepan Luhan yang melamun dengan liur siap menetes kapan saja.

"e eh ? mwo ?"

"Aku mau mandi, dimana handuknya ?"

"Handuk ?" Luhan menggaruk pipinya bingung, ia blank melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan dada bidang mengkilat karena keringat.

"Ya..."

"H handuk ?"

-_-"

"Yes please, I need that thing now..."

"Ah... Handuk..." Si Rusa menggut- manggut membuat Sehun menggeplak jidatnya sendiri. Luhan mulai berjalan mencari handuk dengan Sehun yang mengekor seperti anak ayam di belakangnya.

"i ini..."

"Thankyou... Aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya Hyung..."

"Eung..."

Cklek ! Sssrrsshhhh...

Luhan mengipasi wajahnya sambil bersandar didinding begitu telinganya mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap seuatu tegeletak pasrah di lantai, baju Sehun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati baju tersebut.

SRET...

Ia memejamkan matanya mengendusi aroma keringat Sehun yang tertinggal di bajunya. Kemudian tersenyum konyol...

"Bau... hihihi..."

Pernahkan ada yang bilang saat kau jatuh cinta, maka bangkai pun kau bilang harum ? Yah. Luhan tengah berada di fase itu sekarang. Ia terus mengendusi baju basah Sehun sambil sesekali tertawa seperti orang gila. Fantasinya hilang begitu saja saat suara Sehun terdengar dari dalam sana.

"HYUUUUUUUNG ! TOLONG AKUUU... HIKS... LUHAN HYUUUNG !"

GDBUKK...!

Luhan panik seketika, ia menggedor- gedor pintu kamar mandi. Suara Sehun terdengar begitu memilukan didalam sana. Ditambah suara debuman keras yang baru saja ia dengar, Luhan semakin panik. Sehun kenapa didalam sana ? Oh, jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi. Sehunnie !

"SEHUNNIE ! BUKA PINTUNYA !"

"I CAN'T ! HIKS... LU HELP MEEEE..."

Luhan bersumpah ia baru kali ini mendengar Sehun berteriak sambil menangis sebegitu kencangnya. Ia mencoba mendobrak pintu yang berakhir pundaknya nyeri, memukul pintu kamar mandi dengan kursi, tongkat baseball, sampai teflon- wait what ?

"Sehunnie, kau dengar aku ?"

"HIKS LUHAAAAN... AH TERBANG TERBANG,,, HUWAAAA !"

"SEHUNNIE ! DENGARKAN AKU ! Buka pintunya perlahan, aku tidak bisa masuk Hunnie..."

"H hiks hiks..."

Luhan menunggu hingga sekitar lima menit saat pintu kamar mandi akhirnya terbuka menampilkan Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berantakan serta tubuh setengah basah, juga penis jumb- oke stop.

"Wae Hunnie ?" Luhan memeluk tubuh telanjang di depannya, mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang masih sesegukan menarik ingusnya. Imut sekali.

"Hiks..."

"Hei... apa yang membuatmu menangis hmm ? kenapa handuknya tidak dipakai?" Sehun segera mengambil tempat dibelakang Luhan. Jarinya gemetar menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi.

"K k kecoa... t t t terbang..."

Pfft- ingatkan Luhan untuk tidak meledakkan tawanya didepan Sehun yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan saat ini. Wajahnya membuat Luhan geli sekaligus kasihan di saat bersamaan. Ia membelai singkat rambut Sehun kemudian tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Hyung akan menghilangkannya untukmu Hunnie..." Luhan menepuk dadanya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, mungkin jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disini mereka berdua akan muntah melihat akting sok manly Luhan. Luhan dapat melihat sesuatu yang kecil berwarna coklat dengan sepasang sayap menempel di handuk pink miliknya.

"Pantas tidak dipakai..." gumamnya.

HAP !

.

.

.

.

.

"Aw... pelan pelan Lu..."

Sehun meringis sakit saat Luhan mengoleskan salep ke dahinya yang memerah serta membengkak akibat insiden kecoa terbang barusan. Luhan benar- benar penangkap kecoa yang handal. Sedikit malu menyadari bahwa ia sudah dengan lancarnya menjatuhkan harga diri di depan pemuda kecil penggemar hello kitty dihadapannya. Membuat tanpa sadar Sehun merengut didepan Luhan. Kepalanya menunduk, bahunya melorot.

"Waeyo Hunnie ?"

"Kau pasti akan menertawakanku kan ? Ck, aku benci kecoa !"

"Ani, aku tidak tertawa... eh ? kau kan punya kecoa Hunnie... Bahkan sedang hamil"

"Kecoa madagaskar Lu... It's different !"

"Spesies mereka sama- sama kecoa..."

"No ! Kecoa madagaskar lebih besar, lebih anggun, tidak menjijikan, dan ! lucu... harganya juga mahal..." tambahnya lirih di akhir. Luhan tersenyum, ia melihat sisi lain Sehun hari ini. Sehun yang imut dengan bibir mengerucut serta dahi benjolnya yang memerah seperti Luhan-coret-Lohan, spesies ikan. Ikan Lohan.

"yayaya... kau imut sekali sih..." Luhan mencubit pelan pipi Sehun. Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan memalingkan wajahnya, demi Tuhan Sehun masih telanjang saat ini. Ia tidak mau menggunakan handuk bekas jajahan kecoa dan segala hal yang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi Luhan. Jadilah Luhan yang kepanasan saat ini karena Sehun memutuskan untuk bertelanjang ria di flat Luhan.

"Ini, pakailah... setidaknya tutupi burungmu Hunnie... nanti dia terbang..." ucap Luhan menyerahkan selimutnya ke Sehun

"Nanti kau tidak bisa melihatnya..."

"Huh ?"

"Penisku, kau daritadi menatapi penisku Lu..."

GLUP !

Luhan baru sadar, Damn it.

"A aniya !"

"Yes you are... kau bahkan menelan ludahmu seperti maniak..."

"..."

"kkk... wae ? Kau iri punyamu tidak sebesar punyaku ?"

"A aninde..." lirihnya

"Ah, atau kau ingin-"

"..."

"Ingiiiiiin..." Sehun sengaja menggoyang- goyangkan kebanggaannya didepan Luhan.

"Oh screw it ! I wanna eat you up Hunnie !"

BRUK !

Luhan menindih tubuh telanjang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Haha... I know you hate it guys... becanda doang kok, nih gua kasih requestan kalian...

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK !

Sehun tersenyum menang, ia mengelus rambut Luhan yang kini sedang menjilati dada bidangnya. Sesekali akan menjambaknya saat tangan Luhan meremas terlalu keras di bawah sana. Si cantik sudah sepenuhnya menduduki tubuh Sehun, sengaja menggesekan bagian selatan mereka dan mendesah erotis di atas Sehun.

"Lepaskan bajumu Luhan, ugh..."

Luhan segera melakukan perintah Sehun tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia sudah sangat terangsang, ia manginginkan sentuhan, ia ingin Sehun berada didalamnya malam ini. Ewh, bitch.

"Akh...!'

Sehun membalik keadaan, ia menindih si mungil. Tangannya sibuk memelintir kedua nipple Luhan saat bibirnya menguasai rongga mulut Luhan, membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah calon menantu Jaejoong. Tangannya perlahan turun menelusuri perut halus Luhan, menuju kaki indahnya, membelai paha dalam tersebut dengan penuh birahi.

"Cpkh... mhh... Hun- ah..." Luhan mendongak saat tangan kekar Sehun mulai bermain dengan adik kecilnya.

"Ya, sebut namaku Luhan..."

"Hunnieehhhh... Sehunhh... nghh... f fast- ohh..."

Clokh cokh clokh !

Penis Luhan mulai mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikiit cairan kenikmatannya, membuat Sehun langsung menghadakan kepalanya di depan selangkangan Luhan. Menghisap dengan rakus penis kecil yang berkedut imut siap meluncurkan orgasme pertamanya.

"Arrrgh..."

CROT !

Luhan keluar untuk pertama kalinya, nafasnya memburu dengan mata menutup serta bibir terbuka lebar mengeluarkan desahan nikmat. Sehun mengecup bibir bengkak Luhan. Jemari besarnya mengusap dahi berpeluh pemuda China tersebut.

"You're so beautiful honey..." bisiknya tepat di telinga Luhan, membuat yang lebih kecil merinding merasakan angin yang menerpa bagian snsitifnya.

"Nghh..."

"I don't know when it started... kau membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat Lu mhh..."

"Hunniehhh..."

"Bukan hanya disaat seperti ini, kau bahkan membuatku terjatuh saat dimimpiku..." Sehun menautkan kedua jemari mereka, membawanya ke atas kepala Luhan, menekannya dalam dengan bibirnya yang menginvasi leher putih Luhan. Menciptakan masterpiece indah di leher tersebut.

"Anghh..."

"Can I ?"

"Yeshh pleaseehhh... ohh..."

"Tatap mataku Lu..."

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya, mendapati mata elang Sehun menatapnya penuh pemujaan. Little Byun itu tersenyum sangat tampan diatasnya, membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum dengan nafas terengah. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum perlahan jemari panjang Sehun menerobos pintu masuk Luhan.

"AKH !"

"Ssshh... It's okey baby, terus tatap mataku... "

Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk.

Sehun menambah dua jarinya saat dirasa Luhan sudah mulai rileks, menambah kecepatannya saat desahan Luhan mengaung dengan begitu merdu.

"Fast ! Fasterhh mmhhh..."

Mereka berciuman sambil saling menatap satu sama lain, tangan Sehun menuntun jemari luhan untuk membungkus adiknya, mengurutnya agar semakin siap untuk memasuki liang Luhan yang sudah basah dibawah sana.

"ah ah ah... I'm close... oohhh..."

"Tahan baby, aku ingin kau keluar karena penisku yang menghujammu dengan dalam mmhhh..."

"Cepat masukkan Hunnie ! Aku- ARGH !"

Penis Sehun tengelam di lubang hangat Luhan, si dominan menggeram merasakan betapa sempit lubang yang menyelimuti penisnya. Ia sungguh sangat ingin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal, menghujam Luhan dengan dahsyat. Tapi ia menahannya melihat raut kesakitan diwajah Luhan. Tanpa pelumas, dengan penis sebesar itu, tentu akan mmbuat Luhan merasa seperti dibelah dua walaupun mereka pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

"M movehhh... Hunniehh... Nghhh..."

Sehun tersenyum, mengecup bibir merah Luhan sekali sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Clockh cloch clockh...

"Ah ah nghh... mhh... yahh..."

"Lu... nghh..."

Luhan mencengkram pinggul Sehun yang sedang bergerak maju mundur menghajar lubangnya. Oh ini sangat nikmat.

"Ahh... hunh... hunniehh... Sehh uhhh..."

"Yahh, desahkan namaku luhan hhh..."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mulut yang terus mendesah nikmat, kakinya semakin terbuka lebar memudahkan Sehun untuk menusukkan penisnya lebih dalam dilubangnya. Rasanya panas, basah, lenget dan bergairah. Luhan suka. Luhan ingin. Lebih cepat, lebih dalam , lebih intim.

"Deeperhh... Fasterhh Akhh akh akh !"

Clockh ! Clockh! Clockh!

"As you wish baby... Shit, you're so tight..."

Sehun bisa merasakan lubang luhan terus berkedut semakin kencang mencengkram penisnya, membuatnya semakin menggila menggenjot Luhan dengan brutal, kecepatannya sudah hampir menyamai cahaya.

"Nghh... I love you Luhh... Ohh..."

"Ahh... Hunniehh..."

Luhan tak bisa menjawab pernyataan Sehun karena nikmat dilubangnya, ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan yang tak kunjug berhenti. Sehun mendogak, ia sudah ingin keluar. Penisnya menggembung hebat didalam sana, ditambah kedutan lubang Luhan. Oh, surga dunia.

"I I'm close... Luhhh..."

"Anghh... HUNNIEHHH !"

CROTH !/ CROTHHH!

Keduanya mencapai orgasme bersamaan, Sehun menggigit bibirnya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara sementara Luhan menjerit mendapatkan tembakan sperma dari penis Sehun. Tubuh Luhan masih terhentak ringan karena Sehun masih menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, memastikan penisnya terperas dan spermanya masuk dengan sempurna di tubuh Luhan.

BRUK !

Sehun terjatuh disamping Luhan. Nafasnya terengah hebat, keduanya menatap langit- langit kamar Luhan. Perlahan dengan pasti, Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan kedekapannya. Mengecupi rambut Luhan sesekali mengusap peluh yang tertinggal di dahi Luhan.

"Hunnie..."

"Hm?"

"yang tadi itu..."

"Yeah, We're having sex... for the second time..."

"Ani..." Luhan membalikkan badannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah.

"You said that you love me..." ujarnya seraya memejamkan mata sampai ia merasaka tubuh Sehun mendekat dan tangannya terjulur mendekap Luhan dari belakang. Ia mengecup tengkuk Luhan sekali.

"Yeah... I love you... Luhan hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

OR

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Author amatiran balik lagi... mau end apa tbc nih ? mengingat Sehun udah confess ke Luhan, jadi menurut gue end tapi kalo review banyak requestan tbc alias lanjut ya gue kasih satu part lagi buat penutup kalo ga ya end wkwk...

Dan maafkan kalo banyak typo(s) karena gue g ngedit lagi... /sujud/ dan gue ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat readers setia ff headscrabble yang sudah merelakan waktunya membaca ff absurd macam ff gue ini. /hiks/ thankyou so much guys ! Ah, sekalian aja... buat ff gue yang TFL alias Three Little Freaks kayanya ga banyak yang minat ya, haks! Gue baru sadar tulisan gue sampah semua /nangis/ apasih?

Yaudah, pokoknya makasih buat kalian semua readers, apalagi yag sampe fav follow ff ini uhhh... kucinta kalian gaes... /ciumsatusatu/ buat siders... makasih juga loh udah baca ff gue /ciatt/ banyak bacot ya gue ? /emang/ /hiks/

Last Word !

RnR ?

-DEMON614


End file.
